A Frozen Cherry Blossom
by Candygrl2008
Summary: Toshiro's sister enters the battle between Hollow and Shinigami, as the newest Gotei 13 captain. But will past feelings prevent her from destroying the mastermind of the war? Or will a new knight in shining armor help replace the old. Byakuya x OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything Bleach. Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

About you:

Name: Hitsugaya, Yukiko (names are in last name, first name format)

Sword Name: Fuyushimo (meaning winter frost)

Shikai: Spread Your Wings, Fuyushimo

The sword splits into 2 smaller swords, and anything the blade touches freezes.

Appearance: Short (about the height of Soi Fon), white layered shoulder length hair (usually tied in up in a ponytail).

Best Friends: All female shinigami, Renji, and Shuhei.

Ex-boyfriend: Aizen Sosuke

Rank: 3rd seat, 2nd division (Soi Fon)

You stare out of the small window in the jail tower. You have a reiatsu-binding collar around your neck, and your zanpaktou has been taken from you. "Damn you Sosuke...." you mutter.

* * *

*Flashback*

_Captains and lieutenants were gathered in the Captains Hall. About a day after Sosuke, Gin, and Kaname left. _

_"Hitsugaya Yukiko is hereby under arrest for colluding with the traitor Aizen Sosuke. Her fate is still to be determined, but for the time being her zanpaktou will be taken," Shigekuni demanded. _

_You squirmed under the grasp of Kuchiki Byakuya and Zaraki Kenpachi. Each held one of your arms making you unable to move. Renji came out of the crowd, his face showing disappointment. _

"_I thought you were above this," he murmured._

"_Renji, Renji! Don't do this!" You began to squirm under the other captains' hold. Renji took the zanpaktou from your hip._

_"Lock her up." Shigekuni concluded. _

_You turned, to walk out of the Hall. Byakuya and Kenpachi still had a firm grip on your arms. You shook them off hissing, "I can walk by myself." They let go of you, but kept their hands near their swords in case you tried to run. Your footsteps echoed through the Hall as you walked to the outside. However, before leaving you whispered into your younger brother's ear. "I didn't do anything wrong."_

_"Oneechan..." Hitsugaya murmured._

_

* * *

_

~About 2 weeks later~

You hear a ruckus outside.

"Let me through!"

"Sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou, but nobody is allowed through."

"Get out of the way!" You thought you could hear a sword being unsheathed.

"H-H-Hitsugaya-t-t-t-taichou!"

"Move...now." There was a shuffling of feet, and the stone door slowly opened.

You chuckle lightly. "You know I could have escaped right then," you murmur. You walk down the spiraling steps, to the ground where your younger brother waited. "If you did, then it would prove that you did have something to do with Aizen," replied Toshirou.

"Have they destroyed my zanpaktou?"

"Not yet, but if your proven guilty there's nothing I can do."

You sigh with relief. "I still have my honor as a shinigami."

For a while you and your brother chat, it seems most of the shinigami in Sereitei are fighting in your defense. After a long stretch of time you hear footsteps.

"Someone's coming, you better get out." you whisper quickly.

Moments after Toshirou left, Zaraki and Byakuya enter. "Sotaichou will give the final judgment now." Byakuya calmly states. You have handcuffs latch around your wrists, and are dragged out the tower, to the Captains Hall once again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hitsugaya Yukiko...you are here today from the accusation of colluding with the traitor captains: Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin, and Tosen Kaname." The commander-captain's voice echoes throughout the Hall. He pauses for a second, "Since there was no proven evidence that you had anything to do with their betrayal, you will be returned to Soi-Fon's squad."

The handcuffs fell to the floor with a clatter. You rub your wrists before bowing deeply and replying, "Thank you very much sir." As everyone leaves Sotaichou calls Byakuya to a halt.

"Kuchiki-taichou, I want you to watch Yukiko. Make sure that she isn't doing anything suspicious."

The stony-faced man bows and mutters a quick, "Yes sir," before leaving as well.

Later that night you take a walk through Sereitei. The crisp night air feels good against you. However, while moving through Sereitei, you felt another presence. Someone was following you. You made a sudden stop, and change directions using shunpo. Whoever it was, wasn't going to catch you that easily. As you were about to take another step, the stalker attacks. The sound of swords clashing rang through the still night. You are push backwards from the force of the blow. Since the attacker was hidden in the shadows, you make a counter attack.

The assailant made no attempt to block. Out from the shadows came 6th squad captain. You are to far in the attack that you can't stop completely. Somehow, you manage to stop mid-swing, just barely cutting the sixth division captain.

"Kuchiki-taichou! I'm so so sorry!" You gasp, quickly bending at the waist, in a bow.

"You shouldn't be so reckless," he says calmly.

"Excuse me, Taichou," you whisper, still facing the ground. You raise your eyes and notice blood seeping through his hakama and captain's haori. "Taichou...are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Cautiously, you arose. Byakuya has a blank expression, but you can see the blood clear as day. "Kuchiki-taichou!" Apparently the cut you had caused was not so shallow after all. Quickly, you tear off a piece of cloth from the sleeve of your hakama.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya questions.

"I have to stop the bleeding," you reply.

"It will stop on its own."

"Not until you've passed out from blood loss!"

There was a long silence before you whisper, "Please Kuchiki-taichou..."

Reluctantly, Byakuya begins to take off the top half of his hakama. You star at his body for a split second, soaking in his features. To your astonishment, Byakuya was fairly muscular; you had always thought he was skimpy. The captain seems to notice your gawking, and makes a small cough to regain your attention. You start blushing like mad, and were suddenly grateful for the dark shadows. There is an awkward silence as you bandage up Byakuya's wound. "There done," you say, breaking the silence. Byakuya replies, "Learn to control your sword." Before you knew what happened, Byakuya uses shunpo and disappears from sight. You try to push all thoughts out of your head, and continue on your stroll.

* * *

You wake up late the next morning. You pull on a hakama and race over to Soi Fon's office. She was going to kill you, if you were any later. You stare at the torn sleeve. Swiftly, you pull both sleeves completely off, turning the top half of the shinigami uniform into a tank top.

"You're late," Soi Fon mutters.

"Yes, I apologize Taichou..." you breathe, kneeling on the floor in front Soi Fon's desk.

"Hmph. Anyway, I have no choice but to demote you to fifth seat." Anger flares up inside you, but you kept a calm face. "However there is this one way you can move up in rank..."

You knew Soi Fon was up to something. "I'm listening..." you say curiously.

A smirk spreads across the captain's face. "There's an exam for any shinigami wanting to become the 9th division captain."

"Are you insane! I almost had a death sentence and you want _me_ to try and become 9th division taichou!" you exclaim, trying not to raise your voice at your captain.

"Don't worry, I've already asked Sotaichou and he said that he would consider your placement depending on your skills, and I believe you are well ready to become a captain," replies Soi Fon.

After a short silence, Soi Fon suddenly attacks with her fist. You shift your head a little, letting the punch whiz by your head. "There's no reason why you _can't _go," she says.

"Fine, I'll consider it. No promises though!" you get up to leave.

"The trial is in exactly 1 week, at the southern dojo, at exactly 12 noon!" She calls after you.

* * *

Soi Fon and Sotaichou approach you 2 weeks later carrying a small package. "What is that...?" you ask. You have a hunch, and adrenaline starts pumping through your body. Soi Fon starts to smile broadly, "Congratulations.... Hitsugaya-_taichou_." The Commander-Captain gently unwraps the package, and inside was the white haori of a captain. A wave of happiness washes over you. Trembling, you reach out to take the haori, the number 9 gleaming on the back. The fabric felt soft between your fingers and quickly you slip the garment over your regular hakama.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" you squeal, tears of happiness starting to run down your cheek. You throw your arms around your _ex_-captain, and bow very deeply to Sotaichou. "Thank you! This is such an honor!" You bow once more, before Sotaichou and Soi Fon disappear.

* * *

~Hisagi P.O.V.~

You see Yukiko's white hair just as it disappears into the 9th division's captain's office. "A little scare will teach her to go rummaging through this division's office," you think. You use shunpo to get into the office and are about to scare Yukiko, but notice something different about her. She was wearing a haori...and only a captain wearss a haori...which means that Yukiko -. Before you can finish your train of thought, a sword blade is pressed against your throat. "Too slow," she teases in your ear, making your insides melt. Her voice, her scent, everything about Yukiko makes you melt on the inside. "You'll have to be quicker if you wanna scare me," she adds, before continuing on her quest through the old closets.

"Yuki...are you the 9th squad captain?" You ask curiously.

"Yup, although I'm not sure how...." she replies, reappearing from inside the closet.

"I'm very sorry then, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Yukiko gives you a quizzical look. "What's with the sudden formalities?" She asks while placing a dusty box on top of the desk.

"It's how you're supposed to address a taichou," You reply meekly.

"Yeah, but we've been friends for how long?"

The word 'friends' stung. Friends, that's right, that'll all you'll be to Yuki. "Still, people would think I was being rude."

"Well then promise me you won't use formalities when it's just you and me, ok?"

"Oh, um sure."

* * *

You're P.O.V.

"You wouldn't happen to have-" before you can finish your sentence Hisagi says, "All Tousen's files have been checked, and no I don't have any secret files." Before you could reply a hell butterfly flutters into the room. "Hitsugaya-taichou, please report immediately to Sotaichou."

"Wonder what he wants, I just spoke to him," you mutter. "Hisagi I got to go, would you mind cleaning up? Please and thank you!" You leave quickly; you could tell that something was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm glad to see that you came so quickly Hitsugaya-taichou," The old man says as you enter the room. Your eyes scan Sotaichou's office. There was another captain inside, Kuchiki-taichou. "Is something wrong?" you ask, wondering why he would call _two_ Taichous.

"On Earth, there has been an increase of arrancar occurrences, some stronger than expected. I want the two of you to go Earth and help out Kuchiki, Kurosaki and their friends. Ukitake-taichou has already opened the Senkai Gate," he turns to you. "This is a chance to prove yourself as a captain, do not disappoint my judgment." He nods to each captain before his lieutenant escorts you and Byakuya out of the office.

"Race you there!" you say to Byakuya.

"I do not participate in such childish games," he replies coldly.

"Fine, but don't complain when you lose!" You took off, with Byakuya close behind.

You beat Byakuya to the Senkai Gate, and once inside re-challenge him.

"You want a rematch?" you taunt to the other captain.

"As I have said before, I do not participate in such childish games" Byakuya replies before speeding off.

"Geez, for a guy who doesn't participate he sure starts fast," you mutter yourself.

Byakuya beat you to Earth, but just by a little. "Fine, you beat me that time, but that's only because you had a head start!" you say.

"I told you-"

"I know, I know. 'I don't participate in childish games'." you interrupt "But for someone who doesn't participate you sure moved fast."

Byakuya just rolls his eyes.

You walk up next to him, "You don't have to stay all regal around me. You know that right?" you state.

Byakuya doesn't reply, and just walks past you. "Come, we should find Rukia."

* * *

~The next morning~

"RUKIA!!!!!" you scream across the school. Rukia turns at the sound of her name, and waves back at you. You sprint across the grounds to where Rukia is. Two tall guys, one with orange hair, one with dark hair and a very busty girl accompany her. The one with orange hair says, "Hey Rukia, who's she?"

Before Rukia could speak, you say, "Hitsugaya Yukiko!"

"Hitsugaya...isn't that Toshiro's last name?" the orange haired boy says.

"Mmhmm, I'm his older sister. And you are?"

This time Rukia replies, "Kurosaki Ichigo, Sado Yasutora, and Inoue Orihime." She points to each person individually. The school bell's sharp ring stops the conversation and everyone begins to walk to class.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Rukia asks

"Sotaichou said that a bunch of Menos and arrancar have started to arrive. So Kuchiki-taichou and I came to help." you reply.

"Nee-sama came? Where is he?"

"He's around somewhere."

A suspicion came to Rukia's mind, but then left, but then came back. And this time Rukia squeals, "Are you a-a Taichou?!"

"Yup! I got promoted a couple days back!"

"Well congratulations! We can talk later." Rukia murmered as the students started walking again. You waved to Ichigo, Yasutora (Chad), and Orihime as they left.

You put your gigai back at the apartment you rented. (The apartment was in case you had to stay a long time)

All through the day you battled hollows, menos, and arrancar, yet no sign of Byakuya. "I wonder where he went," you mutter. Suddenly, Byakuya's silhouette appears on the roof next to yours. You start to move in that direction, when a blazing stream of red light came out of the blue. "Look out!" you scream.

You dodge the cero, but wondered what happened to Byakuya. He was a skilled Taichou, but that cero was fired point-blank. Quickly, you race toward the area Byakuya was seconds ago, but when you got there he was gone. "Kuchiki-taichou!" you call, looking through clouds dust. Finally you spot him crouched down grasping his left arm. Blood was gushing out of his arm, and his clothes were pretty cut up. "What happened to you?!" you cry.

Byakuya was breathing heavily, but his reply was still steady, "Ichimaru, Tousen, and one arrancar, they said they were looking for you..."

You heard everything Byakuya said, and stood there confused. "I'll deal with them later. Right now we need to get you to shelter," you muttered.

"I'm fine, go figure out what Ichimaru wants."

"I'll take you to Rukia."

"I said I'm fine!"

"I'm sure she has a place you can stay," you were half-talking to yourself, and half-talking to Byakuya.

"Are you listening to me!" Byakuya hisses.

"No! _You_ listen to me! You have lost enough blood to fill a bathtub, so do NOT tell me you are ok!" you snap back. Usually you weren't this irratable, but panic was rushing through your body. There were two traitor captains and an arrancar in the area. Ichigo and his friends were in school and Byakuya was injured. You needed to do something quick. "Can you move?" you ask more calmly.

The other captain just gave a quick nod. "Good, now follow me," you add, "The high school shouldn't be too far away." You let no signs of panic show, but secretly feared that you wouldn't make it there…alive.

* * *

Rukia P.O.V.

You sense a battle nearby.

"Ichigo," you hiss "do you sense the reiatsu?"

The orange-haired boy mumbles back, "Yeah, someone's fighting, but I don't recognize the reiatsu."

You concentrate harder on the reiatsu. It seemed familiar, but at the same time new. You kept thinking, before suddenly realizing who's it was. "Yukiko!" I gasp.

"You're friend from this morning?" Ichigo asks.

"NO TALKING!" screamed the teacher, glaring daggers at you and Ichigo.

"Sorry," you reply meekly. Something outside the window caught my eye. As you turn to see what it was, a silent scream escapes your lips.

* * *

Your P.O.V.

"Damn it!" you shout. Your worst fears had come to life. The arrancar, which you now realize to be an Espada, was within a 100-foot range, and you were still at least a couple blocks away from the school. "Kuchiki-taichou see that high school over there." you point straight at the school "Go there and find Rukia, she should be in one of the classrooms. I'll hold these guys off for as long as I can."

Byakuya gave you a scornful look, but swallowed his pride and left.

Within seconds, the Espada was right in front of you. He reminded you of Byakuya: cold, silent, and had emotionless eyes. Gin appears behind him. "Yuki-chan! What a pleasant surprise." He says excitedly.

"Cut the crap Gin. What do you want!" you reply coldly.

"Tsk, tsk. Girlies, like you, shouldn't be so cold when a gentlemen greets a lady."

You didn't reply, but glare at Gin. He sighs heavily, "Ulquiorra, kill the other captain. Less trouble in the future, and there won't be any interruptions now."

Before Gin had even finished his sentence, you start racing to Byakuya. This "Ulquiorra" had an immense reiatsu, and could easily stand his ground against a captain. With Byakuya injured, he wouldn't stand a chance against Ulquiorra.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kuchiki!" you yell, standing on the rooftop.

From then on everything happened so fast. You felt the force of an unknown attack, and whipped around. It was the orange haired guy you saw earlier this morning, except he was a shinigami.

"Nii-sama!" you hear Rukia scream. Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, and Inoue were all gathered on top of the school roof as well. That's when you remembered about Byakuya. Frantically, you searched for him. His pride was bound to get him into a fight. And sure enough, there he was battling it out with Gin in the middle of the sky.

"Rukia, your brother's injured. Do any of your friends have healing powers?" you ask.

"Inoue!" she calls out to the busty girl.

"Rukia! I'll hold off Ulquiorra, you help Byakuya," Ichigo shouts before attacking head on.

Quickly, you moved to Byakuya's fight. You grabbed the back of Byakuya's captain's haori and flung him backward, while at the same time drew your sword and blocked Gin's attack.

"What are you doing! This is my fight!" Byakuya said angrily.

"Get to Rukia!" you reply through gritted teeth, Gin started to attack faster and faster.

A scream ripped through the air. Ichigo had been beat up pretty bad, and crashed onto the roof. Knowing that Rukia was in danger, Byakuya moved swiftly to the roof. "What a softy," you thought.

"Enough," Tousen said calmly. Instantly, Gin stopped the attacking. You still held your sword at a ready position, incase there was a surprise attack.

"Aizen-sama has heard about your promotion, Hitsugaya-taichou," Tousen continued. Gin, on the other-hand, muttered something about confusing the two taichou's names. "And he wanted us to give you a gift." Tousen tossed an object at you. It sparkled as it sailed through the air. Curious, you caught the item at the end of your sword, and let it slide down the blade until it reached the hilt. It was a silver necklace with a sapphire gem on the end shaped like a droplet. "What is this?" you spat. You threw the necklace back to Tousen, but this time Gin caught it. "We don't want to fight Yuki-chan, just accept the gift, and no one gets hurt." Gin replied, throwing the necklace back to you.

"And what if I don't want it," you retorted, while letting the silver chain dangle over the ground.

"I don't suggest you do that."

Another scream rang through the air. Ulquiorra appeared next to Gin. He held his sword against Inoue's throat.

"Put the necklace on girlie," Gin said. You looked at the girl's face, fear shone through her eyes. You hesitated, but did what you were told. "Well, our work is done. Gin, Ulquiorra, let's go," Tousen said calmly, as if the whole thing was a bore. With a swift movement Ulquiorra tossed Inoue to you before heading off through a portal that had just opened in the sky.

"Are you ok?" you asked the girl.

She was shaking, but gave a small nod. Carrying her piggy-back, you walked slowly across the sky, back to where everyone was standing.

"What was that about?" Byakuya asked, eyeing your new necklace.

"I-I don't know..." you muttered. Exhaustion suddenly swept over you, and before you could say anything else you collapsed.

* * *

_You woke up in a strange place. There was a giant throne, and it looked like everything was made out of stone. The strangest part was that it was like you were watching yourself and Aizen, but at the same time, you felt the same thing that the other you was feeling. Curious, you crept closer to yourself, but was soon stopped by an invisible wall._

_"Nice to see you again," Aizen said. You went weak at the knees, it was him. Slowly you turned around, and sure enough Aizen, Sosuke, was standing in front of you. You fell into his outstretched arms, and took in his scent. "Why did you leave me?" "What the hell am I doing!" you think, pressing harder on the glass._

_"Soon, we can be together again," Aizen replied "but you must do one thing for me."_

_"Anything," the illusion you replied, before kissing Aizen sweetly. "What the hell!" you scream while smacking the wall once. Obviously, your other self was too busy to hear, not that she would hear either, but still irritation got the best of you. You drew your sword and began slashing at the glass wall stopping you, but nothing happened. But you kept slashing, you wanted to make Aizen pay for what he did to you, when he left with no goodbye, what that felt like. And yet deep inside you, you longed to be the illusion. To forget all about Hueco Muendo, Espada. Just to go back to the way things were before. Suddenly, everything vanished.

* * *

_

When your eyes flew open, you were in a strange house that had been pretty torn up. You saw everyone staring at you, along with some strange man with a green stripped bucket hat. "What happened to this place?" you asked.

"We should be asking you that!" Ichigo replied.

"What are you talking about?" you said curiously, examining all the damage done.

"Well first off, you blacked out right after the battle, then we placed you in the bedroom upstairs. After a while you came back downstairs, and started attacking nee-sama," Rukia explained using her drawings. (they're cute!) "Did something happen during the fight?"

"No, not really. I had a bad dream, but that was about it." you murmur. "By the way, where did your brother go?"

"Outside, he needed to go shake this off. We kinda forced him NOT to kill you."

You were about to leave, but the man with the hat stopped you. "I don't think you should go until we've properly met. I'm Urahara Kisuke!" he chirped. "And I don't think it'd be wise for you to go on your own after what you've just done," he added, for your ears only.

You put on a fake smile and cheerfully replied, "Nice to meet you! I'm Hitsugaya Yukiko!" It sounded fake even to your ears.

After a long talk about whether coffee or tea goes better with cake, Byakuya came back. He gave you a quick look, as if seeing if you were going to attack again, before saying, "We should get back to Soul Society. I haven't sensed any hollow that they can't handle."

"Right," you answered. The giant doors appeared in the middle of the room, and slowly began to slide open. "I can't go through," you say, in a daze, just a foot in-front of the door.

"What are you talking about," Byakuya retorted, he stood behind you.

"It won't let me," you reply, still half in a daze. You could feel it; there was something wrong. Cautiously, you reached out your hand to try and go through. The portal zapped you, just as you reached the edge. Next, Byakuya tried, and his hand went through with ease.

Everyone was completely befuddled. After a long awkward silence, Byakuya reached out and yanked the necklace off your neck. "Now try," he said.

When Byakuya pulled the necklace off, a strange sensation entered your body. You had an impulse to kill, an impulse to kill a captain. And there was Byakuya standing there completely off guard.

You eyes glazed over, and you no longer controlled your actions.

"Spread your wings, Fuyushimo," you sneer with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

You attack instantly, and with much force. Byakuya drew his sword to block, but it was useless. "Bad move," you say with a smirk. Within seconds Byakuya's sword was covered in ice. He drew away which left an opening. You started attacking viciously and swiftly. The blood was pumping through your body, and an urge tugged at your heart, the want for blood. It was like being a ravenous wolf stuck in a cage full of rabbits, there was a hunting instinct. "What are you doing!" Byakuya hisses, while dodging all of your attacks. "Now, now Byakuya. Let's have some fun! Attack!" you say sounding as fight-crazed as Zaraki. Your attacks become faster, and closer to Byakuya, until one hit struck, then another, and another.

Suddenly, you felt someone attack. "Getsuga Tenshou!" A blade of energy came rushing toward you. "I'll distract her, help Byakuya," Ichigo whispers to Rukia. You skip to one side, easily dodging the attack, and begin to walk toward Ichigo. "Hmmmm, you seem to be a much more interesting opponent then him," you jerk your head toward Byakuya, who was kneeling on the floor, bleeding badly while turning into a giant ice cube.

"WAIT!" Urahara shouts. You turn to him, your eyes no longer glazed over, but a bright red color.

"What!" you hiss. "I've got orders to fulfill!"

"Go into the basement so you won't destroy my house!" Urahara complains.

You rolled your eyes, before continuing on your hunt for strawberry boy. He begins to move backward, but still faces you. Suddenly you stop, and drop the two daggers to the floor. Your eyes begin to turn back to their normal color. Shaking you fall to your knees, and grasp your head. Somehow you manage to whimper, "The necklace, I can't hold out much longer!" Your eyes begin to flash from red to blue. You cry out in exasperation. Inside your mind, there was a mental war going on. The real you, and the you that was being controlled. It seemed like a millennium before the cold metal came around your neck. Panting you struggle back to your feet. Your vision was slightly blurry, but you could see Inoue working over a golden barrier. Inside, was Byakuya, badly wounded and half frozen. You grab one of the daggers, and begin to move toward Rukia.

Rukia saw you coming, and grabbed Byakuya's sword. "Don't come any closer!" she says defensively. You hear Inoue whimper, "He's not healing!" The ice began to thicken around his body.

"You have to trust me," you say calmly.

"I did!" she cried, "And look what happened. Nee-sama is DIEING!"

"I'm the only one that can heal his wounds," you reply.

Rukia stood there shaking. "We don't have a choice Kuchiki-san," Inoue says softly.

Reluctantly Rukia put the sword down.

You drew one of the two daggers, and made a thing line down middle of the captain's chest. "This should reverse the effect of Fuyushimo," you explain, seeing Rukia's horror stricken expression. Sure enough, as soon as the blade touched the ice, the ice began to thaw out.

By the time Byakuya woke up, you had left the house, and ran away.

"Where's Hitsugaya?" Byakuya asked.

"She left," Ichigo replied. "Do you really think that's a smart idea to go find her. I don't know if you noticed, but she turned you into a snowman."

"I need to talk to her." And with that the usually cold captain left.

You were sitting on a bench, that overlooked a lake.

"I've been looking for you," Byakuya says from behind you. You didn't reply for a while. "I'm really really sorry...please have a seat," you mutter.

Byakuya sat, but didn't get very comfortable, in case he had to spring up, "When you were...um...attacking, you said something about orders."

"Oh, that. I honestly don't know," you reply, fingering the sapphire gem at the end of your necklace. "Right after I got the necklace, I had some weird dream. I was somewhere with Sosuke, and he told me to, kill everyone that stood in his way. And when I take off the necklace, I have no control over my actions."

Byakuya gave you a strange look. "You might want to report this to Sotaichou."

"No!" you say quickly. "If I tell him, he'll think that I'm following Sosuke's orders and that I'm betraying Soul Society. I've already got people waiting for me to slip up, so they can cut my throat!"

There was no reply.

"You don't get it do you!" you snap. "To know the one you love did something wrong, but you want to tell yourself that it isn't. Do you know what it's like to lose the one you loved the most, to just have them walk out on you? "

Byakuya got up and says one simple word, "Yes."

For a moment you were utterly confused, then it hit you. Hisana. You started to have a mental spaz before chasing after Byakuya.

You skid to a halt in front of him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that, it's just, well, I was mad, and-"

Byakuya interrupts you, "What's done is done, she's gone and that is that." He kept walking, with no expression whatsoever on his face.

You peer after him. Sometimes you wonder how he could be so emotionless.

The sky began to darken, and soon after, rain started to fall. "How ironic," you mutter. You close your eyes, look up at the sky, and let the rain hit your face in a calming matter. The other captain turned about 100 feet away, "Are you coming?" he asks. For a while you didn't reply, but slowly you say, "Yea." You run after him, but just as you reach him, you slip on the mud. Unfortunately, you took Byakuya down with you...and use him as a landing pad.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry!" you exclaim, blushing a deep red. Quickly, you jump off of him and held out a hand to Byakuya, "Here, let me help." The silent captain looks at you, and begins to laugh softly. You cock an eyebrow at him, "Did I miss something?" And of course, as if on cue, you once again fall back into the mud.

"You are such a klutz," Byakuya chuckles. "In a good way."

You stare at him in disbelief. Byakuya, the Byakuya, was smiling! S-M-I-L-I-N-G! You start o giggle. "What?" he asks, starting to stand up.

"Nothing, nothing," you reply. He gave you a quizzical glance, but shook it off. "Here," he holds his hand out to you.

"Thanks," you say taking his hand. Once up, you ask him, "Do you need a place to stay?"

The key clicked inside the lock. "Welcome to my place," you say. There were 5 rooms in total, 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a kitchen, and a lounge room. Dripping wet, you make a bee line toward the bathroom. "You snooze you lose!" you call behind you. "Do I?" he says, now in front of you, and already inside the bathroom. "Hey! That's not fair!" you manage to say before he slams the door in your face. You heard him chuckle inside, "I wonder if he's on drugs..." you mumble.

It seemed like ages before Byakuya came out of the bathroom. "Geez! About time!" you complain, shoving him out as soon as the door was open. You were practically freezing your butt off waiting for him. After the shower you put on a fresh hakama (don't ask how you got clothes YOU JUST DO ;P) and decided to call Rukia. She probably thought you had killed her brother.

_Rukia? It's Yuki._

_Yuki!!!!! Where's nee-sama?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_He's fine. I rented out an apartment, it's at- _

At that moment you felt a jolt of reiatsu. Before you knew what happened, the other captain was out the door, moving quickly to the source.

_Sorry Rukia, can't talk now. I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!_

You hang up before Rukia could say anything else.

"Ugh! This better be important," you whine once outside in the rain.

As you run through the rain, the new presence starts to feel familiar. Then it hits you; it was _his_ reiatsu. You speed up; you were going to get to the bottom of this whole necklace brain-control thing.

All three of the traitors were there, with Byakuya standing across from them. You stop swiftly next to him.

"What did I tell ya Aizen-sama," Gin begins to speak at your arrival, "she _did_ become Taichou. How could you not see that Tousen?"

The blind captain shot him an evil look.

"Oh wait, don't answer that..."

"Why are you here?" you ask harshly, keeping your hand close to the hilt of your sword.

"Well wouldn't ya like ta know girlie," Gin replies "I'll tell ya if ya come back with us to Hueco Muendo."

You scoff, "As if."

Gin makes an over-exagerated sigh. "Ya always make us do this the hard way, dontcha girlie." He starts to move toward his sword.

You saw Tousen mutter something to Gin, but you were to far away to hear.

"Yuki," Sosuke finally speaks. "it's been a long time, hasn't it."

You roll your eyes.

"You really haven't changed much since the last time I saw you. You're still strong-willed, and stubborn as always, and as easy to read as an open book. I can see it in you, your thirst for power. I can give you that power, but you must do something for me in return."

"Don't act like you know me."

"I don't think you know what position your in, especially when your brother's life is on the line."

Fear surges through your body. "What have you done with Toshirou."

"That information comes with a price."

Without warning, you attack the cocky bastard. However, Tousen and Gin block your attack. The sound of metal against metal rings through that air. You glare through the swords, into the deep brown eyes that were just in front of you. "Move...now!" you spit. A burst of reiatsu explodes from you. The unexpected force left the other two in shock for the tiniest second, you use this momentary opening to your advantage. Rapidly, you move pass the two captains, and come after Sosuke. He begins to run. "Come back here!" you scream. By now you have totally lost it. Anger pulses through your veins, pushing you to move after the captain.

While Sosuke looks behind him, you sprint ahead. "Tell me what you have done with my brother," you snarl, the sword tip at his neck.

"Nothing...yet," he replies calmly.

"What do you mean yet?" you ask, still leaving the blade at his throat.

The captain chuckles lightly. "I have 4 Espada stationed at each gate, entering Seireitei. At my command they will infiltrate Seireitei, and slaughter every shinigami in their path. Your brother was made into the main prize." You stare at him in horror. "Now, I suggest you remove your sword, unless you would risk your precious brother's life."

Slowly, you lower your sword.

"Now you have two choices," he continues "you can either do exactly what I tell you. Or watch everyone die in Seireitei."

You stand there in utter shock. He was telling you to betray Soul Society or watch everyone die.

"Did you not hear me?" Sosuke asks impatiently. You stand there with a blank expression.

All of a sudden a sharp ringing pierces your skull. You scream out in pain, and collapse to both knees. The noise feels like thousands of drills pounding against your skull, the agony was unbearable. "I will never...betray....Soul....Society," you manage to say between heavy breaths.

"Wrong answer," the captain says. The noise becomes sharper, and torture doubles. More screams pierce the air. By now your body is so sensitive, the light drizzle of rain, feels like shards of glass against your skin. "I hope you did not value the lives of _everyone_ in Seireitei," Sosuke mutters in your ear.

Just before you black out, you see petals. Flower petals. "Bya-ku-ya," you murmur, before falling into a pit of darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Toshirou! Toshirou!" you scream, but there was no response. You were back in Seireitei, and as you feared, the Espada were slaughtering everyone. You wanted to move, but your legs wouldn't budge. You wanted to fight, but your arms wouldn't rise. You stood there, helpless, watching your own brother die a merciless death in front of your eyes. The Espada, kicked the boy's bloody body over. "Is this all the power a captain in Soul Society has, I was hoping for a much stronger opponent," the Espada hisses. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." The Espada made one more cut to the chest, before plunging his sword deep into-

* * *

_

You wake with a start with cold sweat dripping down your forehead. "It was just a dream, just a dream," you tell yourself, trying to calm down. Slowly, you make your way out of the bedroom, and into the hall. You recognize the place to be the house the guy with the striped hat owns.

You hear an argument going on downstairs.

"Kuchiki-taichou, you and Hitsugaya-taichou are needed back in Soul Society. Four Espada have been spotted at the gates entering Seireitei."

You recognize the voice to be Hisagi's.

"Hitsugaya is not able to return at the moment," the captain replies.

"What do you mean 'not able to return?' Is she ill? Is she hurt?"

"She's fine, there are just...complications."

"What do you mean complications?"

"I believe that is none of your business, lieutenant."

"I think it is, because she's _my_ captain-"

You decide to calm down Hisagi before he got himself into trouble. "Is there a problem?" you ask, emerging beside Byakuya.

"None, at all," Byakuya states calmly "your lieutenant and I were just returning to Soul Society, there seems to be a problem."

"I think, I should come," you reply, images from your nightmare flashing in your head.

Byakuya gave you a stern look. "I think you should stay here, incase more arrancar return."

You were about to reply, but Byakuya adds, "Hitsugaya, can I speak to you privately?" Before you can say anything, he grabs you by the wrists, and pulls you away to the room with the communication monitor.

"What are you doing!" Byakuya snaps "You know that you can't go back to Soul Society with that thing on!" He points at the necklace. "And don't even think about taking it off, you would risk the lives of others and yourself."

"I'm not going to sit here, while everyone dies in Seireitei."

There was a moment of silence. However, the monitor begins to flicker and buzz.

"Sosuke!" you gasp, as his head begins to form on the screen.

"Yuki, how nice to see you again, and you too Kuchiki-san. You tried my patience yesterday Yuki, and now you've paid the price." The screen shows Toshirou tied up with multiple cuts, along his body.

"No," you breathe.

"What do you want," you say in agony seeping through the words. "I'll do whatever you want, just please, don't hurt him."

"I will allow you to go to Soul Society, but in 1 week if you do not come to Hueco Muendo, he will die." The screen turns black immediately after.

You collapse to your knees, burying your face in your hands. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

Byakuya P.O.V.

You watch Yuki sink to the ground. "What am I going to do?" she says. Hesitantly, you kneel down next to her and place a hand on her shoulder. "You'll have to ask Yamamoto-sotaichou for permission to go to Hueco Muendo." you tell her.

"And if he says no! I'm not going to watch my brother be murdered in front of my eyes, I'll die to protect him." she exclaims, staring you in the eyes. You see the same pain in her eyes as you saw in Hisana when she couldn't find Rukia. "You'll save him," you say, trying to comfort her. An impulse suddenly comes over your body. "We'll save him," you say again, but this time bring Yuki close to your chest. You wonder why you felt the need to embrace Yuki. Maybe it was because the usual cheerful aura she had was gone, or maybe it was something bigger. You didn't know, but when she raises her arms to return the hug, your skin begins to tingle.

* * *

Hisagi P.O.V.

Curious, to see what was taking the two captains so long you peek into the room they had disappeared to. A wave of sadness passes through you. Yuki, your Yuki, is being embraced by Kuchiki-taichou. Sadness and jealousy envelope your soul. Silently, you shut the door, and walk back to the living room where Ichigo and Urahara are. "Hey, what's the deal between Hitsugaya-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou? Are they like together?" you ask.

Ichigo starts laughing, "Are you kidding! Yukiko almost killed Byakuya." And from that point Ichigo tells you all about earlier events, the encounter with Sosuke, and especially how Yukiko almost kills Byakuya.

Once you have all the information you need, you leave through the Senkai Gate. "Tell the others, that I've gone ahead," you call back to Ichigo. You watch the gate begin sliding shut.

"You know it's really not nice leaving without us," Yuki jokingly whines, suddenly behind you.

* * *

You're P.O.V.

"When did you-" Hisagi begins, but you soon interrupt him by declaring a challenge. "I'll forgive you _if_ you can beat me back to Soul Society. I'll even give you a 1 second head start."

"Fine, you're on." Hisagi replies.

"You want to join too?" you ask Byakuya. He gives a small grunt in reply, but you knew that was a yes.

"On your mark....get set....GO!" you shout. Hisagi took off, and a second later, you and Byakuya were right behind him.

All three shinigami came bursting through the Senkai Gate, Byakuya first, then you, then Shuhei (aka Hisagi, omg, i nvr new his name was Shuhei ^^').

"It was a tie!" you exclaim.

"Someone can't admit defeat I see," Byakuya calmly replies. His face appears calm, but you could see a smirk playing at the sides of his mouth.

"Defeat! I didn't lose, it was a t-i-e," you say again, as if Byakuya didn't understand the first time.

"Excuse me, Hitsugaya-taichou, but the rest of 9th squad is eager to meet you," Shuhei interrupts.

"That's right....I left so soon I didn't get a chance to introduce myself..." you say absent mindedly. "Well then, let's get going!"

You start walking in the direction of the 9th squad office. "Let's go Shuhei."

The lieutenant trots to your side.

"So anything new happen while I was gone?" you ask casually.

"Umm, not much. Some new recruits, but other than that ranks have pretty much stayed the same."

"I see."

By now you have made your way to 9th squad. As you slid the door open, many shinigami heads turn at your arrival.

"Everyone, this our new captain, Hitsugaya Yukiko," Shuhei tells the others. The other shinigami bow deeply before you.

"It's very nice to meet everyone," you say with a warm smile. "Since it's the first day we've all met, why don't we play a team game?"

"Game?" a young boy asks in the back.

"Yes, we'll be playing 'Shinigami and Hollow'." (cheesy I know) Shouts of approval greet your verdict. "What's 'Shinigami and Hollow'?" the same boy asks.

"There are two teams, one are Shinigami and the other are Hollow. At the beginning of the game, the Shinigami are trying to eliminate all the Hollow. However, the Hollow can free each other by having three other Hollow surround the 'captured' Hollow. For the Shinigami to capture a Hollow, there needs to be a team of three around the Hollow. When I yell switch, the teams switch roles," you explain. "The point of this game is to test your communication, speed and strategy. The first team to gather all of the Hollow doesn't have to run around Seireitei **five** times."

"Five!" someone cries out from the back. You chuckle softly, "I will lead one team, Shuhei the other." The teams were split pretty evenly.

"My team will be the Hollow." you declare, "The boundaries will be within one mile around my office, my team, head out." Everyone ran out the door, excitement shining from his or her faces.

As you tie up your white hair, you tell Shuhei "Once I leave, give me a minute to talk to my team."

"Sure thing. I haven't played this since I was a kid," he replies smiling.

"Have fun then!" you say as you race out the door.

Once outside, your team was buzzing with excitement. "I want everyone to move in teams of four, that way if one of you gets caught, the other three can help. Stay together, but far enough apart so that the other team can't catch all of you in one shot. Does anyone else have any suggestions?"

A girl responds, "We could have the groups work in separate areas, that way everyone won't be clumped."

You nod in approval. "You done yet!" you hear your lieutenant shout.

"Just 10 more seconds!" you reply. "Break off into teams, go, go!" you whisper. The teams of four split off in different directions. Thankfully, there are enough people so everyone was in a team, except for you, but that was okay.

You use shunpo to stay above everyone. For awhile you watch the shinigami chase after each other. Then you notice a young shinigami hiding by a tree on the very outskirts of the border. In one step you are next to the lone shinigami.

"So what's your name?" you ask, obviously startling the girl.

"Nakamura Kazuko..." she mutters.

"Well Nakamura, why are you over here? Shouldn't you be helping out your team?"

"Why should I? Nobody wants my help. I'm useless and weak," the girl replies. "I don't know why Hisagi-fukutaicho recruited me..."

"Shuhei would not have recruited you if he thought you lacked potential or will."

The girl just sulks some more. Right after, another shinigami comes from behind. "Nakamura-chan, where've you been? Mori-chan's been caught, and Minami-chan can only distract the other team for a little longer!" The other girl sounds frantic. "Hitsugaya-taichou! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation with Nakamura-chan, but we really need her right now..."

"It's fine, we're done," you reply sweetly. As Kazuko gets up to leave with her friend, you whisper to her "Those who believe in themselves become the strongest shinigami."

Kazuko gives you a curt nod and a thankful smile, "Thank you, Hitsugaya-taichou." You watch the two girls sprint back to the playing field.

"That was very kind of you Yuki," Shuhei says suddenly taking a seat next to you. You shrug, "She has a lot of potential, Nakamura-chan, I can sense it."

The sun was high in the sky, and it was a very peaceful afternoon.

"Ummm, Yuki..." Shuhei begins. "Matsumoto-san is hosting a Christmas Party..."

"Christmas Party?" you say.

The lieutenant becomes very nervous, "Yeah...and...um...you're supposed to go...with...a date....and...I...was...um...wondering..."

All of a sudden, Byakuya emerges before you and Shuhei. "Hitsugaya-taichou, Sotaichou has requested our presence." Interrupting the lieutenant's proposal.

"Hold that thought, I'll be right back. And tell the others to switch," you say hastily as you leave with Byakuya.


	7. Chapter 7

"You requested us, Sotaichou?" you ask once inside the office.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou, it seems that the four Espada have left their posts and returned to Hueco Muendo. Did anything strange happen in the real world?"

For a while no one spoke. "Did something happen?" Sotaichou asks again.

After another pause, Byakuya replies, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Sotaichou looks at both of you suspiciously, "You are excused."

"Excuse me, Sotaichou," you begin "I request permission to go to Hueco Muendo."

"Why?"

"Sosuke has taken my brother captive."

"Impossible! He has just sent report back from Earth."

Your eyes widen in shock. "W-What!"

"I have sent Hitsugaya-taichou to the real world, here is his most recent report."

A large monitor appears from behind the desk. You watch in bewilderment as the young boy talks. When the report is over, you apologize for your ignorance, bow, and excuse yourself.

Byakuya walks briskly to your side.

"That's not Toshiro," you mutter angrily. "It's Sosuke's zanpaktou."

"How can you tell?" Byakuya inquires.

"I just can," you say in haste. You start to use shunpo.

"Now where are you going?" The captain calls after you.

"The library. I'm going to Hueco Muendo, whether or not Sotaichou will let me."

"How will the library help?"

"I'm sure it has some books on Hueco Muendo," you reply, now in front of Seireitei's vast collection of books.

"Where do we start?" Byakuya asks.

"We?" you wonder aloud. He does not respond, but merely asks his question again. "Where do we start?"

"I don't know…I've never actually been in here before," you say, slightly embarrassed.

"Neither have I…" Byakuya thought to himself.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to search the whole library. You start on that end, I'll start on this side," you suggest. As Byakuya begins to move his side of the library you add on, "Kuchiki-taichou, thank you…thank you very much." He nods courteously, before continuing on his way.

After what seemed like hours of searching you finally found a useful looking book. "Kuchiki-taichou, I think I found something," you shout across the library.

Within seconds Byakuya is standing behind you.

"Where are you?" he asks.

"Up here!" you reply, waving from your spot on top the bookshelf.

"Why are you up there?"

"Well the book was on the top shelf, so I decided to-" you stop midway through your sentence.

"Is something wrong?" the other captain questions.

"T-t-t-t-there's a s-sp-sp-spider up here!" you stutter.

"So? Just kill the inferior organism," he says evenly.

"I-It's m-m-mov-v-ving!" you say, slowly beginning to walk backward.

"I don't think you should do that Hitsugaya, you might-" Byakuya was cut off mid-sentence. In your attempt to get away from the spider, you have walked right off the end of the bookshelf.

"fall," Byakuya mutters, as he catches you bridal style. He lands gracefully on the floor. "Are you ok, Hitsu-"

"Yuki. Call me Yuki," you interrupt. Byakuya looks at you slightly confused, but shakes it off.

"Then…are you ok…Yuki?"

You nod your head, "Thanks for the catch. I'm sorry for being such a klutz, but I really hate spiders."

The captain puts you on your feet. "Where's the book?"

"Right. Here," you hand him a dusty book. "I was skimming through it, and it talks about the Hollow world. However, I didn't see much about Hueco Muendo."

Something catches your eye. "A Hell Butterfly?" you murmur, as it lands on your extended index finger. "Sorry Kuchiki, but I have to run, Rangiku's holding an extra Women's Association meeting. I'll see you later then." You give a small wave before disappearing.

* * *

When you enter the secluded room, Rangiku attacks, "Yuki! Congratulations on the promotion, but more importantly, I heard you and Hisagi-fukutaichou had a little thing going on."

"What! I'm not going out with-" you start, but get interrupted by Nemu.

"I heard that it was Kuchiki-taichou," she says quietly.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia exclaims.

"You're not dating both of them are you!" Rangiku shouts.

"I'm not dating-"

But by now, you couldn't even hear yourself speak. The whole Women's Association was arguing on which guy was the better pick.

"Hisagi!"

"Kuchiki!"

"HISAGIi!"

"KUCHIKI!"

When you finally have enough, you flare out your reiatsu. "Will you just listen to me!" you yell. The sudden increase of gravity made everyone become very quiet. Even Soi Fon was impressed by how much reiatsu you had. When you're pretty sure you have everyone's attention, you say calmly and slowly, "I am not dating either of them, and-"

"Yet," Rangiku says in a matter-of-fact way. You cock an eyebrow at her.

"The Christmas party!" she says. You give her a confused look. "That's right…you weren't here…probably busy with Kuch-"

You flared your reiatsu again, the threat works, and Rangiku changes topics quickly.

"Kidding! Kidding! Anyway, it's a lieutenant and captain only party. You have to come with a date, and the guy has to ask. Unless, your guy isn't a lieutenant or a captain, then the girl can ask." She did a serious of small coughs before muttering the name, "Nemu."

Nemu starts to turn a soft shade of pink. "Baldy! Baldy!" Yachiru yells while sucking on a lollipop.

"Well, that's it for now!" Rangiku declares, as she wraps up the meeting. Usually Yachiru would end the meetings, but she is busy teasing Nemu about 'Baldy.'

As everyone begins to leave Rangiku pulls you and Rukia aside.

"You girls up for a shopping spree in the real world!" she squeals.

"Shopping?" Rukia says curiously. "For what?"

"Dresses of course!" Rangiku says.

"I'll go, it could be fun," you respond.

"I don't know…" Rukia says slowly. You give her a pleading look, if Rangiku had planned the trip, there was obviously a catch.

"I guess it would be ok, but I'd have to ask Nii-sama," Rukia says casually.

"Yay! This'll be so much fun!" the big-chested women cries out happily. "How about tomorrow around noon. Good? Good! Bye now."

You watch Rangiku rush to an unknown location.

"You know she's planning something…" you sigh. Rukia nods, but seems unfazed. "That's what makes Rangiku…Rangiku," she replies with a small smile.

You suddenly remember about the rest of 9th squad. "I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow, and you WILL be coming!" you say quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

"Shuhei! Shuhei!" you shout, searching for your vice-captain. "Is the game still going on?" you consider silently. You felt someone coming from behind you.

"Taichou!"

You draw your sword and block the attack. It was Shuhei. "What are you doing!" you say harshly. He just smirks, "Now!"

You sense two other shinigami coming. "Don't get caught!" you recognize the voice to be Kazuko's. She and her friend appear to be the only two people un-caught. You use shunpo to get out of the triangle, before it closes. You land next to Kazuko. "Let's go," you order. As the three girls run through the territory, avoiding the other team, you ask, "What's going on? I thought we were the shinigami."

"We were, but Hisagi-fukutaichou switched it while you were gone. Now we're the only three left," Kazuko explains.

You scan the area. "So where is everybody?"

"The other team caught everyone in one spot, and it's very heavily guarded."

You think for a moment before saying, "I'll disable the guards, then we'll free everyone." You sprint ahead. "Just don't get caught!"

You use shunpo to sneak up on the unexpecting shinigami. "Way of Binding, Number 61, rikujokoro." Six rods of light slam into each shinigamis' abdomen, making them immobile. You signal for the other girls to come. Quickly, the threesome frees every shinigami.

"Switch!" you declare.

Since most of the other team was bound by your kido, it was a pretty quick win. Your team was ecstatic, but the others weren't too happy.

"I guess, since I used Kido, then you guys only have to do one lap," you compromise.

The shinigami seemed slightly pleased, but still upset that they had to run.

You walk into your office to do paperwork. Sighing you mutter, "Being a captain has its ups and downs…" You slump down into your chair only to notice a small Cherry Blossom sprig lying atop a neat stack of papers. Underneath the sprig there was a small card with the words 'Be Organized' written in neat calligraphy. You smile to yourself. "Guess he's not all that cold," you think.

The next morning run to the Senkai Gate. "I'm late, I'm late!" you cry out. It was about two minutes until noon. In desperation you use shunpo. "Sorry I'm late," you apologize to Rangiku.

"No problem, we're still waiting for Rukia. I hope you don't mind though, I invited a couple more people," she replies. You look behind her to see Renji and Shuhei standing, looking bored.

"Why are they here?" you ask.

"Weeell, I figured that these two are you and Rukia's most likely dates. Abarai for Rukia, and Hisagi for you," she says happily, as if she did you a big favor.

Just then Rukia arrives. "Rangiku-san, I hope you don't mind…but Nii-sama wanted to come…and…I couldn't really refuse…soo," she starts fiddling with her fingers.

"Why would Kuchiki want to come?" you ask.

"Probably because Yuki's going…and I might have mentioned something about Hisagi," Rangiku replies.

You cast her a dark look, "Do you want to die…"

Rangiku starts laughing nervously, "Let's get going then!"

You arrive in Tokyo through the Senkai Gate. Instantly, you and Rangiku dash to the first store, dragging Rukia and the guys behind you.

~Hisagi P.O.V.~

You watch Yuki, Rukia, and Rangiku shop for dresses.

"Renji, why's Kuchiki-taichou here?" you murmur. The captain wasn't very far away, but still stood between you and Yuki. Renji shrugs in response, "Why?"

"I swear he raises his reiatsu every time I try to get close to Yuki…"

"You're just imagining things."

You take a step in the girls' direction. There is a sudden increase of gravity. The reiatsu doesn't bother you, but the employee drowning in clothes starts looking feint. You return to your spot next to Renji. "See," you say.

~Your P.O.V.~

You sense Byakuya's reiatsu growing. "Ummm, I'm going to look at shoes. Either of you want to come?" you ask hurriedly. Without waiting for a reply, you grab Rukia and push her in the general direction. As you pass Byakuya you whisper, "Watch your reiatsu. The humans can't handle it." You feel his reiatsu lower, but not by much. The rest of the day was filled with flying cloth and reiatsu battles.

~Back in Soul Society~

"Goodness! Rangiku cannot make up her mind," you sigh to Byakuya as the two of you walk through soukyoku. Byakuya just nods his head indifferently. "So, who were you going to ask to the ball?" you ask trying to sound casual.

"I was," he began. Your heart begins to beat faster. "not planning on going." He finished.

"Oh, of course," you say, trying to hide the hurt in your voice. "Um, I should be getting back to my squad. Have a nice day Kuchiki." You run as fast as you could as if you could run away from the pain.

Once inside your office, you flung yourself onto the giant sofa in the corner. Your heart throbbed painfully, each beat reminding you of Byakuya's rejection.

"Excuse me, Yuki?" someone said outside your door.

"Come in," you reply not bothering to move from your spot. It was Shuhei. You smiled warmly at him, "Can I help you?"

"Well, um, I was wondering," he started to turn bright red "you know what, never mind." He turns to leave, but before he can go you grab his wrist.

"You were wondering what?"

"I was wondering…if…you…would…go…to…the…ball…with…me."

You were taken aback from Shuhei's proposal. He had always seemed like a brother to you. After an awkward silence you stammered, "Oh, umm. Sure, I mean yes.

Shuhei makes a pleased expression, "Thanks. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow then." Neither of you quite knew what to say. Shuhei left, leaving you alone in your office. As soon as you heard the door slide shut, you collapsed onto the sofa. Thoughts began to buzz through your head like bees. For one, Sosuke had your brother. Two, Shuhei had just asked you out. And three, Byakuya just rejected you.

You decide to go on a walk to help clear your head. It was a crisp moonlit night. You didn't concentrate on anything, but let your senses take over. There were no sounds, but the sound of your own feet and the occasional shout from a shinigami. You closed your eyes and let your feet move beneath you, not controlling where they went. For a few minutes you were conscious of where you were going, but soon you were completely enveloped by the night and its tranquility.

When you open your eyes you are outside the 5th squad's captain's office. Sosuke's ex-office. You stand there transfixed. Subconsciously, you reach out to knock lightly on the door; but your hand never touches. It hovers centimeters from the wood. And then, before you could stop yourself, you begin to cry. Memories washing over you like waves crashing on the beach. You remember Sosuke's humble appearance and how he always helped you through difficult times. You remember the day you finally got the courage to ask him out. And then, you remember the most painful memory of all. The day he left without a word. You remember all the nights you spent crying from grief and shock. How he crushed your heart by his betrayal and treachery. And then, as if fate itself pitied you, you met Byakuya. For the first time your thoughts weren't echoed by Sosuke. In hopes of being able to heal yourself, you opened up, let your guard down. But instead, Byakuya just reopened old wounds.

Suddenly, you sense someone behind you, and you knew who it was.

"What do you want?" you say trying to keep your voice from steady. By now the tears have stopped, but your voice was still croaky.

"I, I wanted to see if you were okay," the sixth division captain replied.

"I'm fine," you reply still not turning around. There was an awkward silence, before you mutter, "I'm going to Hueco Muendo with Sosuke."

"…Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I trust you. I trust that you won't tell."

"Then you are a fool."

"I _was_ a fool. But you taught me not to open up to people because when I do, those people only hurt me."

"Yuki, I-"

You spin around and look up at Byakuya with clouded eyes. Slowly you reach out and take his hand. "We don't know each other remember?" You press his hand to your cheek before giving his palm a quick kiss. "I'll miss you," you whisper before walking away, leaving Byakuya in the cold night.


	9. Chapter 9

You had only seen Byakuya once since the night episode. He and Renji were walking by, while you and Shuhei were going over your squad's statistics. Shuhei waved to Renji and gave his respects to Byakuya. His silver eyes met yours, and in that moment you wanted to apologize for everything you had said to him. Instead though, you nodded respectively and continued on your work.

For the next two days, you busied yourself with paperwork and any other meaningless chore you could find.

* * *

~The Ball~

You arrived hand-in-hand with Shuhei. For a while you mingled with everyone else, not saying much. Worried, Rangiku pulls you aside, "Hey, you okay?"

You nod, "Of course."

"You haven't been like yourself lately."

"I'm fine, honest."

Rangiku gives you a concerned look. "Well since you don't seem to want to party you can help me greet the others."

You give another silent nod.

Over the next few minutes, people begin to swarm in like ants toward candy. You saw:

Kenpachi and Retsu

Nemu and Ikkaku

Shunsui and Nanao

Izuru and Momo

Just as you were about to close the door, you hear Yachiru shout, "Yuki! Don't forget about me!"

You turn around to see the little girl scrambling toward the door.

You smile warmly at her, "So who's your date?"

"Bya-kun!" she replies happily. A few seconds later Byakuya appears behind Yachiru. Byakuya nods a greeting, "Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Kuchiki-taichou," you reply, but must have held his gaze a second long since Yachiru suddenly asks, "Are you jealous Yuki?"

You look at her confused, "Of what?"

"That I went with Bya-kun." You see Byakuya shift uncomfortably.

You pause for a second before replying, "Of course." Your reply was more directed to Byakuya than Yachiru, but the little girl didn't catch the hint. You give a small smile to Byakuya, before returning to Christmas celebration.

"Yuki, are you alright?" Shuhei asks during one of the dances.

"Why does everyone keep asking me this? I'm fine!" you reply, but purposely avert your gaze from his.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that everything's fine."

You can feel Shuhei's eyes burning on the side of your face. "I-I can't."

Shuhei suddenly stops dancing and drags you off to a corner. "You haven't smiled once since you stopped seeing Kuchiki-taichou."

"What are you talking about? I smile every day."

"I mean a true smile, not those fake ones you force yourself to do."

There was a moment of silence. "Am I that easy to read?"

"Like an open book," he replies chuckling. And for the first time, over the past few days, you too begin laugh. "If, if it'll make you smile again, I'll go get Kuchiki-taichou for you."

You shake your head, "I'm _your_ date, not his." You grab his hand and start to walk back to the dance floor. Shuhei hesitates, but follows you.

As the last song comes to an end, Matsumoto comes running up to you. "Yuki-san, have you seen Yachiru-chan? She seems to be missing, and Zaraki-taichou's going to kill someone if we lost her."

"We haven't seen her all night." Shuhei replies, "I'll help Matsumoto in here. Can you look outside Yuki?"

You give a quick nod before walking out onto the balcony.

* * *

~Shuhei POV~

"So you noticed too?" you ask Rangiku as soon as Yuki's out of sight. She nods, "Are you sure you want to do this? You're practically hooking her and Kuchiki back together."

You nod. "Her happiness is worth more than my selfishness."

"You're a good guy, Hisagi. One day you'll find that special girl," Rangiku says while slapping you on the back.

As she's about to leave you ask, "Where did you hid Kusajishi-fukutaichou?"

She replies, "In a closet full of candy."

* * *

~You're POV~

You wander around the balcony, searching for the little vice-captain. As you turn the next corner, you spot Byakuya.

"What're you doing out here?" you ask him.

"Waiting for you," he replied calmly. You give him a confused look. "Matsumoto-fukutaichou said you needed to talk to me."

"Rangiku!" you growled in your head. "Well there's nothing on my mind at the moment," you say to him. The atmosphere suddenly becomes very tense.

"Are you really going tomorrow?" he questions while taking a step toward you.

"Yes. I've thought it over and over, and realized the only thing I have left is Toshirou. I'm going and that's final."

"What about your friends here? What will they think about your betrayal? Most have already suffered enough from Aizen's betrayal."

"They managed didn't they?"

By now, Byakuya was inches in front of you. "Well then…what about me?"

His question shocked you. You never expected Byakuya to say something so "un-noble." It was like taking the shell away from a crab, and seeing it's raw flesh. Byakuya's regal image suddenly disappeared and instead you saw a normal person.

"You had your chance," you whisper.

"Do you believe in second chances?" he murmers back. Why was he doing this to you? Why now of all times!

"Maybe if it wasn't now," you try to walk past him. He blocks your path. "Move please."

"Is there anything I can do to make you stay?"

"No," you say sternly, trying to find a path around him. He just mimics your every move.

"Yuki," he murmurs. You start to brush past him, when you notice he's not trying to stop you anymore.

"All I want to know is why it was so hard to say 'you.'"

He doesn't reply.

"I know it sounds cheesy and a stupid thing to fight over, but I've had my heart stomped on right in front of me. I just didn't want to go through the same thing again." You wait for an answer, but as minutes go by, you realize he's not going to give one. Just as you begin to walk away again, you hear Byakuya murmer, "I didn't know if I could go through the same thing again." You knew what he was talking about. His heart was still brittle from when Hisana died, and yours from when Sosuke betrayed you.

You walk back so you're facing Byakuya. "That's all I needed to hear." You go up on tiptoes to kiss Byakuya; and he bends down to oblige. The kiss was long and sweet. And in that kiss you felt sorrow and grief as each person remembered their past. But at the same time, you felt a new beginning. Now you really didn't know what you were going to do tomorrow. "Please stop me tomorrow," you plead.


	10. Chapter 10

As you walk toward Sokyoku, you spot many shinigami on the horizon. You smile gratefully, "So Byakuya did tip them off," you thought to yourself. You walk up the captains and lieutenants with no hesitation. Every captain and lieutenant was there, including Sotaichou.

Rukia rushes up to you, "Yuki, tell me this isn't true!"

"Kuchiki, get back to your spot," Sotaichou growls. You watch as the 9 captains, 12 lieutenants, Ichigo, and Rukia surround you in a circle. When you spot Byakuya, you give him a small nod of approval, but he does not seem so pleased. You see distraught on nearly everyone's faces.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, what is the meaning of this betrayal?" Sotaichou demands.

"Sosuke has my brother. In return for my duplicity, Sosuke promises Toshirou's safety," you reply simply, your hand starting to twitch toward your sword hilt.

"I've told you before. Hitsugaya-taichou is in no danger."

"Nothing you say will change my mind."

"Look around you Hitsugaya! You are clearly outnumbered, and I do not plan on letting you walk free."

"So be it," you unsheathe your sword and send the casing flying toward Sotaichou.

"Oi! I call the fresh meat first!" Kenpachi declares, suddenly charging you. "So be it," you whisper again.

~Flashback~

"_What is the point in that?" Byakuya asked after you asked him to stop you. Both of you were leaning against the balcony staring out at Soul Society._

"_I want fate to decide which path I take," you replied. "If I go with Sosuke, I save my brother. If I'm defeated and my brother is killed, then I will help in the Winter War and personally take Sosuke's head. And if I die," you felt Byakuya tense next to you "I will die with my brother. Those are my selfish wishes."_

_Nobody spoke. "You must do me one favor though," you murmur, "If the necklace does fall off. Promise me you won't try to put it back on. If my destiny is to become one of Sosuke's pawns, so be it."_

"_Everything will be fine," was all Byakuya could say._

By now, you are panting hard, your fight now high in the ski. Kenpachi's eye patch was off, and you hadn't released your Shikai. "Oi, fight me at your full power!" he hisses while launching another attack. You block the attack with your sword, but are pushed backward by the sheer force of it. There was no comparison in who would win in physical strength. As you duck at another one of Kenpachi's attack, his sword rips the necklace from your neck and shatters the sapphire jewel.

As you begin to fall into the darkness, you give Byakuya one last smile before your other side would take over. "Good-bye," you whisper as your eyes slowly shut.

You plummet to the ground, but just before you crash-land your eyes snap open. Suddenly, a huge wave of reiatsu washes over everyone. "W-What is this reiatsu?" Soi Fon stammers, "It's feels like Hollow reiatsu!"

You land softly on the ground even though you were falling at such a high speed.

"I'm sorry, did I break your little trinket?" Kenpachi taunts.

Your eyes snap toward him. "That would be your bad," you sneer. And for a moment, fear flashed in Kenpachi's eyes. Before anyone could comprehend you had moved, you were in front of the violent captain. "Do you fear death?" you ask maliciously. Your blood red eyes locked on his golden ones. "As if you could kill me," he spat back. He swung his sword, but you were too quick. His sword just sliced air. "Die," you say while bringing your sword crashing toward his neck.

"Soifon!" someone calls. Unexpectedly, you're kicked in the stomach, sending you sailing backward. As you skid to a halt, you see the second division captain charging you. "We all trusted you Yuki!" she hisses while attacking you with her sword, "What happened to that trust!"

"Trust," you grunt while blocking her attack "is a bond easily broken."

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi."

"Spread your wings, Fuyushimo." The two captains release their shikai's at the same time. You spin the daggers in your hand before launching another attack. The sound of the two swords clashing rang throughout the air. But in this fight, you had the advantage. With every strike, Suzumebachi becomes covered in ice, but Soifon still proceeds to attack.

About half an hour later, each captain is exhausted. You had three butterfly marks on you, one on each arm and one in the middle of your abdomen. Soifon however, was beginning to freeze.

"Had…enough?" you pant.

"You'll need…more…than that…to stop…me," she replies equally as tired. You glance up at the noon sun, "This has gone long enough," you say, suddenly using shunpo to get back to the ground. Once on the ground, the stunned captains try and stop you, but you just weave through them. The only person left between you and your target is Byakuya. "Move," you growl, for you can hear the other captains coming after you. The captain does not reply. In haste you turn around and raise your palm to face the attackers, "Way of destruction number 88, Flying Dragon Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon!" An enormous amount of spiritual energy erupts from your open palm. You turn, but too late. Hundreds of shards of sword surround you, and just as you realize this, they all slash against your skin. You fall to the ground, and pool of blood beginning to form. As you lay on the ground, you feel the footsteps of someone coming toward you. "It's over," you hear the person say. You recognize the voice to be Byakuya's.

"Idiot," you smirk. Without hesitation, you suddenly disappear from the pile of blood, and reappear behind Rukia, your sword millimeters from her neck.

"Rukia!" you hear people shout. However, two people's reactions were most intriguing to you, the orange-haired shinigami and Byakuya.

"Let her go," the shinigami with orange hair growled. He seemed very fond of the younger Kuchiki.

"What's your name shinigami?" you ask.

"Ichigo…Kurosaki Ichigo. Now let go of Rukia," he growls, bringing his oversized zanpaktou forward.

"If any of you move, she dies," you threaten. Your eyes quickly scan over the shinigami, seeing if anyone would be stupid enough to move. "Looks like a picked the right one, seeing as none of you would risk this one's life." As if on cue, Garganta opens up behind you. "But don't worry," you say while stepping into the portal "I won't let any harm come to her. Promise."

"My, my. Ya put on quite a show didncha Yuki-chan," someone says from the shadows.

"No help from you, might I add," you reply while lowering your blade from Rukia's neck. Out from the shadows, steps Gin, "Looks like ya brought's a treat," his eyes, if visible, staring at Rukia.

"Thought it might sweeten the deal."

"Is that all? Hope ya weren't 'specting a reward from Aizen-sama or nothin. Ya no, something…extra," he remarks slyly.

"Don't you _ever_ say that to me. Ever again!" you hiss pointing a dagger at him. Gin just grunts, before turning around walking toward Hueco Muendo.

"Yuki," Rukia murmers. You turn at the sound of your name. You wink at her with your ice blue eyes, but by the time you turn back to Gin, your eyes were back to being blood red.


	11. Chapter 11

"Aizen-sama. Yuki-chan's here, and she brought another girlie," Gin says once you enter the giant castle in Los Noches. You hesitate before looking up, "Where is my brother?" you ask staring into his deep hazel eyes.

"Yukiko, I'm glad to see you decided to come," his voice silky smooth. Although his voice had not changed, it now gave you shivers.

"My brother," you repeat.

"Ah yes. He is fine, however," he pauses. Suddenly, two Espada appear behind you, and knock you out cold. "I am not planning on returning him," an evil grin spreading across his lips.

* * *

~Rukia POV~

After the Espada had knocked out Yuki, you were dragged off in the other direction. Now, you sat in a jail cell with Hitsugaya-taichou. The young captain looked tired and beaten. "H-Hitsugaya-taichou!" you say in shock.

"Kuchiki Rukia? What are you doing here?" he replies.

You don't know how to respond. How could you tell him that his sister betrayed Soul Society? Just as you are about to respond, someone opens the door.

"Nee-chan!" you hear the captain cry. You look over your shoulder and see, Yuki, but she was a completely different person. Her shinigami clothes and captain's haori are now replaced with the Espada attire. She wore a white tube top that just covers her breasts and a large overcoat over it. For the bottoms she wore the normal arrancar pants. However, there was an ocean blue gem imbedded in the middle of Yuki's chest.

"You, shinigami boy. Do not use such familiar terms with me," Yuki hisses.

"What are you talking about? I'm your brother!"

You could sense a fight about to start, so you interrupt, "My greatest apologies Hitsugaya-sama." You bow deeply to your ex-friend, hoping she would accept your apology.

She grunts in disgust, "I suggest you learn a thing or two from the Kuchiki girl. Especially if you want to stay alive 'till your comrades come." She whips around and heads for the door.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" you ask seeing his befuddled expression.

"What happened to Yuki?" he murmurs. You cringe, but don't reply. "Kuchiki Rukia, tell me!" You hesitate, but explain how Yuki had betrayed Soul Society to save him. How she fought for his safety, even thought it meant deceiving her friends.

* * *

~3rd person~

Yukiko walks back to Sosuke full of disgust. "Filthy shinigami," she mutters. As she approaches Sosuke's thrown, she notices Gin watching her closely. "The captives are fine, Aizen-sama," Yukiko reports.

"Excellent," he replies. Yukiko stood there waiting for any more orders.

"How?" Gin asks.

"She belongs completely to us. Her loyalty is as strong as any member of the Espada," Sosuke replies

"And her shinigami memories?"

"Most have been erased. She'll still recognize faces, but has no feelings for them."

An evil grin spread across Gin's face.

"However," this time it was Yukiko who spoke "the curse…is young. I…won't stay…caged forever." She chokes out. Both leaders stare at her, Gin face held shock while Sosuke's was emotionless as ever.

"That may be true, but you must use all your strength to say those few words. While I can do this," he snaps his fingers "and you're mine again."

True to his words, Yukiko fell back to the insensible state she was in before.

"Whata strong will," Gin mutters. "Are ya sure we can trust'er?"

"It'll be fine. Soon enough she will not be able to fight back any more," he says while watching red veins begin to pierce the pure cerulean gem. Upon seeing Gin's uncertain expression Sosuke asks, "Do you question my judgement?"

"'Course not Aizen-sama, it's just that," the silver-haired man trails off at the end.

"Yukiko, come here," Sosuke summons. She moves without hesitation, her ice blue eyes now dull. "Yes, Aizen-sama?" she murmurs.

"Kill yourself."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Yukiko drew her sword and was about to plunge it through her heart when Sosuke orders, "Stop." She stops, the sword tip just touching her skin. "Now kill me."

"Aizen-sama," Gin warns.

"No," the girl replies, shocking Gin.

"Why not?" Sosuke asks a smirk spreading across his face.

"Because I cannot harm Aizen-sama."

"I believe she will do well as a pawn. And if not, I'll dispose of her like everyone else that disappoints."

Meanwhile, the shinigami in Seireitei are planning a rescue for all the captured companions.

* * *

~In Soul Society~

"You don't plan on letting us sit around while Aizen has two captains and Rukia!" Renji shouts. All the captains and lieutenants are at a meeting discussing what to do about the latest perfidy.

"Yuki wasn't lying. She wouldn't fight so hard for a lie," Soi Fon put in. Suddenly, Yukiko's close friends begin shouting in her defense. While others accuse her of being just as treacherous as Sosuke. Within minutes a verbal battle erupted in the captain's hall.

"Silence!" Yamamoto shouts. Everyone quickly stops talking. "I believe that Hitsugaya Toshirou has been captured, and we all know Rukia is being held hostage. However, the judgment on Hitsugaya Yukiko's actions will be left to the captain's of each squad. A vote will be held; from there we will decide what to do about her. All who believe that Hitsugaya Yukiko has joined Aizen's forces please move to the left of the room. All who oppose to the right."

The captains move to their respective sides of the room. "Then it's settled we-"

**Dun dun dun! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please go vote for your favorite ending on my profile page. Love ya lots!**


	12. Chapter 12

"save Hitsugaya Yukiko too. In spite of this, if she shows any more signs of fraudulence, then I don't expect anyone to hold back. Urahara-san has almost finished his garganta, I want a scout team to be ready to leave tonight. Kuchiki-taichou I want you to lead them."

The 6th division captain nods in response.

"Take whoever you wish with you."

As everyone begins to leave, Byakuya pulls aside Renji. "Find Unohana-taichou and Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

~In Hueco Muendo~

"Shinigami are here, Aizen-sama," Yukiko reports from her post next to Sosuke.

"Which ones?" he asks.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, Unohana Retsu, and someone I do not recognize, although it is familiar."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Gin says with a sneer. "Do ya want me and Yuki-chan to greet them Aizen-sama?"

"No, I want Yuki to go. By herself." Aizen replies. "I will give you half an hour of freedom. Use your time well," he adds so soft, that only Yukiko could here.

Yukiko could feel the chains that mentally bound her begin to melt away.

"As you wish, Aizen-sama," Yukiko bows before rushing out the room. Without haste, Yukiko runs to the holding cells of Hitsugaya Toshirou and Kuchiki Rukia. She snatches the keys off the wall and slams them into the keyhole. The cage door flies open and Yukiko rushes in and holds her younger brother in her arms.

"Toshirou…Toshirou," she whimpers, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"N-Nee-chan?" he replies in uncertainty. Seeing as Yukiko wasn't about to bite his head off, Toshirou continues with, "What's going on Nee-chan?"

"I can't explain right now, there's no time. Where's Rukia?"

"Aizen moved her."

Yukiko froze. She couldn't leave Rukia here, but there wouldn't be enough time to look for Rukia. "Bastard Sosuke," Yukiko hisses under her breath. He knew Yukiko would try to free the hostages, and he was going to make sure that all his captives weren't taken. "Just stay close to me and conceal your reiatsu." Without waiting for a reply, Yukiko grabs the boy's hand, and sprints out the door.

By now, Yukiko was fairly familiar with meandering halls. "So close. So close," Yukiko repeats over and over in her head. There is just one more turn before the siblings would be outside the castle. Yukiko slides around the last corner, and races to the door. 100 feet, 75, 50, with each step the duo get closer and closer to freedom. But without warning, Grimmjow suddenly appears in front of you.

"Taking out the trash, shinigami?" he hisses. Being fairly short, Yukiko had to literally look up to make eye contact. "That's none of your business, Grimmjow," she replies with a challenging tone.

"Is that a challenge, shinigami?"

Yukiko is about to reply, when she senses another Espada.

"Is there a problem?" The newcomer asks.

"Stay out of this Szayel," Grimmjow growls back.

"Actually there is," Yukiko decides now would be a good time to play the innocent card, "Aizen-sama told me to take the shinigami captain out for some exercise. And Grimmjow," she put extra venom in his name, "won't let us pass."

"Just let her go, Grimmjow," Szayel says with a sigh.

"What if they try to escape?"

"Where would they escape to? There's sand for miles and miles, what's the point?"

Grimmjow glares and Szayel and Yukiko, but moves out of the way. Immediately the two shinigami are out the door.

"Come Grimmjow, Aizen-sama's just called a meeting."

"Where are we going, Nee-chan?" the younger captain asks.

"A scout group from Soul Society has arrived. I was planning on getting you and Rukia out of here, but-" Yukiko stops both talking and physically. She suddenly lost her train of thought. "My time must be running out," Yukiko thought to herself. "Toshirou, raise you're reiatsu as high as you can. If we're lucky, the scouts'll be near by." The two captains release their reiatsu, letting it run ravage like wild fire. As seconds pass, Yukiko begins to notice something strange about her reiatsu. "It's turning evil, like Hollow," she notes to herself. Yukiko's time is running out.

Just as Yukiko's hope is about to fade, she spots someone on the horizon.

"Kuchiki-taichou!" Yukiko breathes in relief. Within moments the small group of shinigami surrounds the two white-haired captains.

"Where's Rukia?!" Ichigo demands.

"I don't know, I would have brought her, but Sosuke moved her. There wasn't enough time to find her," Yukiko replies quickly, "Please, just take Toshirou and leave now!"

"Oh, so you can find your brother, but not Rukia. You're just saying this to keep your allegiance with Aizen!" Ichigo grows in response.

"Watch your tongue, Kurosaki Ichigo," Toshirou threatens in your defense.

"Please! You must leave before-" Yukiko collapses to the ground before she can finish her sentence. Yukiko's control of her body is slowly starting to fade, as the last minutes tick by. Her limbs begin to feel distant and her thoughts clouded.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" the medical captain cries.

Yukiko shakes her head, "Before it's too…late." Her voice trails off at the end.

The whole time, Byakuya has said nothing, thinking carefully over every word the female Hitsugaya has said. "We're leaving," he announces to his team.

"What! We can't just leave Ru-" Ichigo starts, but is soon cut off by Renjy's cold stare.

"Are you doubting my captain's decision?"

Ichigo glares back at him, but says nothing. As everyone leaves in the opposite direction, Byakuya is the last to go.

"Kuchiki," Yukiko whispers, her voice barely audible. The captain kneels beside her. "I…promise, nothing bad…will…come to her."

"I trust you," Byakuya replies before disappearing in the sand.

"Good…bye," Yukiko murmurs just as the last of her consciousness fades.

"Nice to see you again, Yuki," Sosuke says as you return to his kingdom. Yukiko does not reply.

"Aizen-sama! The boy's gone!" Gin warns as he rushes into the room.

"That's fine, a sacrifice had to be made for a greater cause," the leader replies. Gin looks at the gem embedded in Yukiko. Instead of just little veins, half the gem was a ruby red.

"The more she fights, the quicker it spreads," Sosuke explains, "She won't have a conscious mind soon enough."

Gin smirks next to Sosuke as the two walk out of the room.

**~This in a weird time period, so it's before the winter war (which doesn't make sense since Soul Society has a garganta, but oh wells, please just go with it) and after Sosuke left.~**


	13. Chapter 13

"Why are we running!" demands Ichigo.

"Unohana-taichou, can you heal Hitsugaya-taichou please," Byakuya says ignoring Ichigo's words. The medical captain nods.

"Explain yourself Byakuya!"

"I do not need to explain myself to you," Byakuya replies coldly.

Ichigo explodes in anger, "She's your sister! You're just going to let her stay Aizen's captive!"

Byakuya does not reply.

"I'm going back," Ichigo says while turning his back on the sixth squad captain. Just as Ichigo is about to leave, Renjy mutters, "I'm going with you. I'm sorry, Taichou, but I can't let Rukia stay here." Without waiting for an answer, the two flame-haired shinigami sprint in the direction of Aizen's castle.

"Don't waste your breath, Hitsugaya-taichou," Byakuya says without looking at the young captain, "We'll follow them as soon as you're ready."

* * *

"Aizen-sama, it seems we have some un-welcomed guests," Gin says with a devilish grin. "Shall we activate the traps?"

"No," Sosuke replies with a sideways glance at Yukiko, "let them through. If Yukiko fights them, she'll surely resist only quickening weakening her will power. The sooner she's under our control, the better."

Gin nods before rushing to the control room.

"Tousen, bring Kuchiki Rukia here. A hostage would make the fight much more interesting," Sosuke orders. "Yuki, please prepare for our guests."

* * *

"Don't you think it's odd, Kuchiki-taichou?" the younger captain asks as they run through the maze-like halls of Sosuke's castle. "I would have expected Aizen to fill this place with traps."

"Just stay on your guard," warns Byakuya.

* * *

"Oy, Ichigo, don't you think it's odd that we haven't run into any traps yet," Renji asks as he follows Ichigo into yet another room.

"Just think of it as getting closer to-Rukia!" Ichigo suddenly shouts seeing his friend sitting in the middle of an empty room. "Rukia! We're coming!"

"No! Ichigo don't come any closer!" she exclaims, but it's too late.

"Way of Binding #4, Hainawa." Two ropes shoot out from the shadows, immobilizing Ichigo and Renji.

"Too easy," Yukiko sighs as she steps out of the shadows. "I would have expected more from the famous Kurosaki Ichigo and Vice-Captain Abarai Renji."

Out of the corner of Yukiko's eyes, she sees Rukia move. "One more move, and I'll kill you," Yukiko threatens, unsheathing her zanpaktou.

"Yuki! Please let them go!" Rukia cries. Yukiko just walks past her. "I'll give you a choice," she tells the new hostages, "you can die by my blade, or by my kido."

"I will never die by your hand until Rukia is safe!" Ichigo retorts.

"Oh? In that case, I'll let you live for as long as you can. Cherish each breath you take and every second that passes, for no matter what you want to believe, you will die by my hand and Rukia will stay with me."

Yukiko walks over to the two "heroes" and places a palm over Renji's heart. "The initial death may be quick, but it's the moments before death itself make this worthwhile. You may thank Kurosaki Ichigo for this."

"_Ye lord!_" Yukiko begins reciting the prayer for the simple hado, slow and calmly. "_Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!_" As Yukiko continues, fear grows in Renji's eyes, and Yukiko can feel his heart begin to race. "_Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." _

"Yuki stop!" Rukia wails.

"Way of Destruction #33, So-" Yukiko's attack was cut short by a lightening bolt being shot directly at her.

"N-Nii-sama!" Rukia exclaims.

"Kuchiki-taichou," Yukiko taunts, "did you come to watch your lieutenant die?"

"Give up Hitsugaya. You're clearly outnumbered," Byakuya replies coldly.

"How so? One is my puppet, two are being held by my kido, one is a medical captain, and the other is my brother. You're the only one that will truly fight me," Yukiko replies simply. "But even _you_ have a weakness." Yukiko smirks while walking back to Rukia, and placing the tip of her blade against Rukia's throat. "One move, and I'll kill her."

Nobody takes a breath. After a long pause, Byakuya takes a step.

"No!" Ichigo and Renji shout at the same time. Rukia tenses waiting for the blade to cut through her like a knife through butter. However, Yukiko doesn't move.

"Please," Yukiko murmurs as Byakuya gets closer, "Please kill me." Yukiko's arms shook as she spoke. "I'm begging you! Please!" Yukiko stares up at Byakuya through watery blue eyes. As Yukiko spoke, the ropes binding Ichigo and Renji slowly disintegrated into thin air.

"You'll be fine," Byakuya whispers while lowering Yukiko's arm, letting the tip of her sword touch the ground. He signals Ichigo to grab Rukia.

"Leave now! It's not safe," Yukiko chokes out. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Leave. I'll follow in the rear," Byakuya orders. The other shinigami obey and begin to file out of the room. Once everyone left, Byakuya leans down and kisses Yukiko lightly on the cheek. "Be safe," he whispers.

"Why won't you kill me? With me in this state, I can't guarantee anyone's safety."

"Because I trust you." Byakuya turns and disappears through the doorway.

"Then you are a fool." Yukiko repeats the words that Byakuya had once said to her.

"Wake up and kill," Sosuke whispers with a snap of his fingers. Yukiko could feel the darkness's claws pull stronger on her until she couldn't fight it anymore and fell back into the bottomless pit. Then, there was a scream and a pool of blood.

**Don't you just love cliffhangers! :) Now, the epic part~WHO'S BLOOD IS IT!!!!!!**

**Luv, Candygrl2008**


	14. Chapter 14

"Renji!" Rukia screams, as someone's sword spears him from behind. The lieutenant falls to the ground, drenched in his own blood.

"I told you I'd kill you," Yukiko says simply.

"As if…I'd die that easily," Renji pants from the ground, struggling to get up.

"Tsk, tsk," Yukiko clicked with her tongue. "I hate believers," Yukiko drew her sword the tip hovering above Renji, "Now, you shall suffer. Spread your wings, Fuyushimo."

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" The other attack deflects Yukiko's just in time.

"Brother dear, how could you betray your own flesh and blood?" Yukiko asks, but not shaken by his attack. She gives a sympathetic sigh, "Now you must die with the rest of them!" Yukiko's voice grew from gentle to harsh, and at the last moment she threw one of the daggers, piercing Toshirou right in the shoulder.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Toshirou!" the others cried in hysteria. The young captain grunts as the blade impales him. "You disappoint me," Yukiko spat as she walked over to her brother and pulled the blade out of his shoulder. "You're next," Yukiko points the bloody dagger at the medical captain.

"Stop this Yuki," Retsu says gently "Don't just see, look, at those you've injured."

Yukiko looks at the two, she has just gravely injured. "All I see are problems being eliminated. Your speech might be heart felt, but I have no heart. And I have no time for meaningless conversations."

"Piercer of Heaven!" A crescent moon shaped energy blast surges toward Yukiko. With one facile step, Yukiko eludes the attack.

"We should take this battle somewhere more spacious," Yukiko comments with an expression of great concern. She pushes against one of the tiles on the wall, instantaneously the ground begins to quiver and shake. "If you can keep up, follow the trail of ice," Yukiko orders. In the chaos, nobody notices the wormhole that opens beneath Rukia, swallowing her whole. Meanwhile Yukiko disappears down the hall, leaving a thin trail ice behind her.

"Shit! What do we do now Byakuya," Ichigo hisses.

"Can you move Hitsugaya-taichou?" Byakuya asks. Toshirou nods as he struggles to his feet. By now it was beginning to rain ceiling fragments.

"I will stay and heal Abarai-fukutaichou. Please catch up with Hitsugaya-taichou," the medical captain says crouching over the lieutenant's body.

Within seconds the trio is tearing after Yukiko and Retsu is safely protected inside a pyramid-shaped barrier.

* * *

"What are you doing here Ichimaru-sama?" Yukiko asks as she enters her new battleground.

"I hear' the infiltrators haven't been eliminated yet. I was jus' wonderin' why," he states coolly.

"There have been…complications," Yukiko chose her last word carefully.

"Where's Kuchiki Rukia?"

"She should arrive at any moment."

"Why? Don' tell me a few shinigami are too much fer ya ta handle."

"Are you questioning my strength," Yukiko growls as Rukia surfaces from the floor. "I can beat them with a basic katana," Yukiko argues, returning her zanpaktou to its basic form.

"Jus make sure ya not gettin' sidetracked."

Yukiko grunts irritably before turning attention to her new guests.

"I'm going to finish you, once and for all!" Yukiko roars before releasing all her reiatsu. The power was absurd. "Geez Aizen, how much power'd you giver 'er?" Gin mumbles through a sharp breath. Everyone shifts uncomfortably under the immense gravity. Seeing as the perpetrators are distracted, Yukiko makes her attack. Not only has her reiatsu increased ten fold, but her speed too. As metal crashes together, blood begins to envelop the room.

While the others battle in a fight to the death, Rukia struggles to her feet. Not only must she fight Yukiko's reiatsu, but her brother's, Ichigo's, and Toshirou's too. "Watch out!" Ichigo shouts, as he snatches Rukia out from underneath Yukiko's blade. The ground shatters when the blade comes crashing down. As soon as Rukia and Yukiko's eyes lock, Rukia feels like everything's moving in slow motion. Yukiko's blood red eyes pierce Rukia's heart, making her feel death before it has even befallen Rukia. Unable to break the stare, Rukia blacks out. "Rukia! Hey, wake up!" Ichigo shouts trying to get Rukia's attention even though he's fighting for his life.

"Ichigo?" Rukia mumbles. "_What had happened? The last thing I can remember is_," Rukia thinks before cringing at the thought of Yukiko's death stare. Rukia looks around to get a holding on the situation. Ichigo and Byakuya are in Bankai mode. Ichigo's black clothes are drenched in blood. Whose blood it was, Rukia could only hope. Byakuya's clothes are torn and also badly stained. As Rukia looks around for the last member of their team, she spots his body lying limp in the middle of the floor. The young captain looks beaten, with dirt and blood covering his tattered clothes.

"Now, Byakuya!"

Ichigo's shouts catch Rukia's attention. She looks up just in time to see Byakuya's thousand "cherry blossoms" swarm around Yukiko. When the blossoms clear, Yukiko's body begins to plummet. However, Byakuya catches her and places her gently beside her brother.

Rukia walks up the sibling's bodies. "Are they…" Rukia can't finish her sentence.

"No, they're both barely alive," Byakuya replies softly. With Yukiko's face finally calm and her hair down, she looks a little like her old self.

Rukia notices that there are no fresh incisions from Byakuya's attack. "Nii-sama," Rukia begins to speak but stops. For the first time, Byakuya's eyes are gentle. His facial expression was still hard, but as he stared down at the girl, his eyes soften.

In all the commotion, everyone had forgotten about Gin "Awww. Aizen-sama's not gonna like thatcha broke his control over the little girlie. But then again, who knows, maybe ya were to late." Without another word, Gin disappears.

The last three survivors stare down at Yukiko. Was it possible that she would awake just to kill them?

****Note this was a rush, so sorry if it was confusing or just bad in general. **

**So sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Computers been acting up and I was busy with schoolwork. This story is coming to a close, but not without a few more action packed chapters! And here's the cliffhanger question: Which side is Yukiko on now? Good? Or Bad? Muahahahaha!**

**Happy summers everyone!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Luv, Candygrl2008**


	15. Chapter 15

_Yukiko's battle with her inner self:_

"_You can't win Yuki darling. You're pathetic friends were too late,"_ the dark Yuki cackled evilly at the original Yuki.

"As…long as…I'm still…alive…you…haven't…won," Yuki panted through heavy breaths.

"_Such wasted words,"_ the dark Yuki walked over and kicked Yuki across the open plane they were fighting on. _"Get up! If you believe you can beat me, get up and fight!"_ As Yuki rolled on to her stomach, the other Yuki makes another attack, _"Too slow!"_ With another swift kick to the stomach, Yuki flies another 20 feet before landing on the ground with a thud.

"_You want to know why you can't beat me?"_ Yuki asked as she stalked over to wear her other self lay beaten on the ground. _"It's because I am you."_

"You're wrong!" Yuki growled, struggling to her feet. "I'm not-"

"_Oh? And what makes you believe that?"_

"You're not real. You're just Sosuke's apparition!"

"_How pathetic. Look at yourself – look at me. What's the difference?"_

"You are a soulless murderer! I-I-"

"I'm _the murderer? Who was it that sent Toshirou to his death? Who was it that left Toshirou to the hands of your murderers?"_

"You don't understand the circumstances."

"_What circumstances? Our parents were already slaughtered and you knew you were marked for death."_

"I didn't have a choice."

"_So what do you do? You send Toshirou out to the ice lands and send the murderers after him."_

Yuki couldn't think of a response.

"_Frankly, I didn't see the point of that because they still killed you. Did you really think that sacrificing your brother could save yourself?_

"Shut up! You don't understand!"

"_What don't I understand? I know that you're afraid of death and would rather kill than be killed."_

"Shut up! That was a long time ago."

"_His death was for your own gain-" _In fury, Yuki charged at the other Yuki, cleanly slicing across the upper torso of the dark Yuki. However, the dark Yuki began to laugh, _"See, you are just like me. Attack! Let that hate and anger control you!"_ Blinded by rage Yuki stormed toward the evil side.

"_Such a foolish side of me."_

With Byakuya, Rukia, and Ichigo:

The threesome had sat down to rest a little before moving again. Toshirou had begun to recover a little, although his senses were still a bit dull. Just then Yuki's body stirred. Rukia noticed Byakuya's eyes flick up toward the women. "Nii-sama?" Without warning, Yuki's reiatsu flared out of control. "Rukia, move!" Ichigo shouted as he helped Toshirou's. The reiatsu was transforming from clear and pure, to dark and tainted like poison slowly enveloping the body. However, Byakuya hadn't moved from his spot, nor had his expression changed. It was like nothing was even happening.

"Byakuya! Move!" Ichigo shouted from across the room. Byakuya remained next to Yuki's unconscious body. "You idiot! She's gone to Aizen's side. Move away before-" Ichigo's sentence was cut short by Yuki's one movement. She opened her eyes.

"Yuki?" Byakuya asked quietly. Only Yuki's head turned as her ice blue eyes grew darker with every second. Two words came from Yuki's lips, "I lost." The black reiatsu enveloped Yuki's body like a cocoon of spiritual energy. Suddenly, a figure jumped from the swirling energy. _"Free! I'm finally free!"_ the figure said as it landed softly on the ground.

"Who are you?" demanded Byakuya as he reached for his sword. The person turned around slowly so that only her face was visible, _"I'm your darling Yuki!"_ The physical features of this new _Yuki_ and the old one were exactly the same except everything about the new Yuki was darker. Her hair was black, and the reiatsu that hovered around her like a haze was a deep red. The devilish soul stretched out the new found body as if preparing for a fight. _"She's kept such good care of herself." Yuki_ said in a dazed voice. _"Physical strength,"_ _Yuki_ slammed her fist into the ground, "_Weak_." _Yuki_ muttered disgustedly. _"Speed,"_ _Yuki_ flash stepped around the giant room they were in. _"Delightful! Reflexes?"_ Without any warning, Byakuya was suddenly behind _Yuki,_ sword drawn and crashing down. Equally as fast _Yuki_ drew her own sword and blocked the on coming attack. _"Most intriguing," Yuki_ concluded with a smirk. _"Byakuya darling," _the tone in _Yuki's_ voice suddenly changing to baby-like and innocent,_ "would you really attack me? Your darling Yuki?" Yuki _closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. The familiar ice blue orbs stared back at Byakuya. "Yuki!" Byakuya exclaimed. _"_Kl-_love_-ll-_is the_-me-_greatest weakness," Yuki_ said evilly as the blue faded to red. For a second, Byakuya thought he heard Yuki speak. "Love is not something I feel," Byakuya replied coolly, "and especially not for you." Byakuya raised his sword. "D_o_ i_t_," both Yukis said, one taunting, the other begging. However, instead of stopping at Yuki, Byakuya sheathed his sword. _"Idiot," Yuki_ spat before bring her sword crashing down upon Byakuya. Just as the sword would have sliced Byakuya's head in two, Yuki froze. Yuki's body shook violently as Yuki's good will fought to regain control. _"What the hell are you doing!?" Yuki_ hissed. "You…will not…harm…anyone…anymore!" Yuki grunted through clenched teeth. An eruption of reiatsu exploded from Yuki, pushing Byakuya back by the sheer force. The swirls of dark and light reiatsu took the form of two dragons. The dragons twisted and writhed as they bit and fought each other viciously. As the light dragon began to overpower the dark, _Yuki _fought to turn the blade toward her. _"If I go, you're coming with me!"_

Byakuya noticed the sudden change of power and pushed his way through the swirling reiatsu. He reached out and placed a hand on Yuki's.

"I trust you," he murmured. Byakuya continued to push his way forward, until he was face to face with Yuki. "Then…you are a fool," Yuki whispered back. Byakuya leaned down and softly took Yuki's lips to his. With Byakuya's lips still on hers, Yuki whispered, "Unohana-tachou…is here. Good bye." Byakuya opened his mouth to reply, but was instead gasping for air. Yuki had taken her sword and plunged it through the both of them. Blood was beginning to trickle out of Yuki's mouth. She took a deep breath and pushed herself away from Byakuya. The sword was covered in blood and Yuki coughed up more as the sword left her body. "I told you…I lost…" Yuki murmured as she began to fall. "_Bitch… _You're right," Yuki thought to _herself_, "I would rather kill than be killed. I killed you…didn't I?"

Byakuya barely having any strength left, also began to fall.

"Nii-sama! Yuki!" Rukia cried as both bodies landed on the ground. As Yuki had predicted, Unohana-taichou had just arrived with Renji. Everyone rushed over to the two wounded captains.

Byakuya realized what Yuki had done. Although they both had been impaled, Yuki's sword was preventing the blood from gushing out. Yuki was killing herself. "You…idiot," Byakuya choked out as he tried to reach out to her, he was lying on his side while she was on her back. She tried to laugh, but it came out more like choking, "So now _I'm_ the idiot. You trust me, don't you?" Blood was pooling around Yuki and it soaked her clothes red. She coughed up more blood. Yuki slowly turned her head to face Byakuya. Her breaths were shallow, but she still smiled. Using every once of strength, Yuki reached out to take Byakuya's hand. "Unohana-taichou…please…save him…first," Yuki spoke to Unohana, but she stared at Byakuya. He glared at Yuki and tightened his grip around her hand as if to protest.

"But-" Unohana tried to protest too, but she was cut off by Yuki. "Please…Unohana-taichou…besides…it's too late…for me. Don't let…both of us…die…" Unohana understood what Yuki wanted and did as she was told. Toshirou stumbled over to his sister and tried to stop the bleeding. He took off his captain's haori and pressed it against her wound. Yuki winced slightly at the pressure, but nothing seemed to happen. The blood was still coming out of the other side of the wound and the haori wasn't enough pressure to stop the flow.

"Unohana-taichou, can't you heal the both of them at the same time?" Toshirou asked desperately. Yuki replied instead, "This is…what…I want…" Yuki rested her other hand atop her brother's. "I'm sorry…you have…such…a selfish…sister…" Toshirou shook his head while tears began to run down his cheeks, "No, no, no! You'll be ok. You'll be ok."

"I've…lived longer…than I should…It is…time…to let go…I…love you…Toshirou."

Byakuya had remained silent the whole time but now spoke, "You really are, an idiot." He forced Unohana to stop and move onto Yuki. Yuki could feel death coming closer to her with every passing second. Byakuya kneeled in the pool of blood and brought Yuki's head into his lap. Yuki had begun to disintegrate too. She reached up and pulled Byakuya to her. Without a moment's hesitation she longingly kissed him and Byakuya didn't resist or stop. Everyone remained silent as the two had their last goodbye. Byakuya finally released when he felt Yuki's hand slip away from the back of his neck.

"I love you, Byakuya," Yuki whispered as she slowly lost consciousness.

"I love you too, Yuki."

And then, she was gone.

**Debating if I should end the story here or not. Sorry if it's rather sad, I've recently watched the newest Naruto episodes ^^;**

**Hope you enjoy (enjoyed?). lol. Read and review :)**

**~Candygrl2008**

**p.s. The part where Yuki's says, "You're right...Kill or be killed...killed you..." It's supposed to be her reflection on how she's killing her "evil self" instead of killing herself, since she's afraid of death...**

**very confusing, I know. T.T**


	16. Chapter 16

"Where am I?" Yuki thought as she slowly regained consciousness. However, it appeared that she wasn't anywhere. There were no surrounding features, it was just white, white everywhere. "Did I die? Or am I alive?"

Yuki clenched her hands open and closed, she could feel her hands move, so that meant she was alive, didn't it?

"_You got a lot of nerve killing me, killing us."_ The voice fabricated into a person right in front of Yuki.

"Even in death I cannot be rid of you, can I?" Yuki mused angrily. Instinctively she reached for her sword, but was shocked to find nothing.

"_No matter how much you try, you can never be rid of me. Remember, I am as much a part of you as Fuyushimo is. If it weren't for me, we'd both be dead right now. You should be grateful to me."_

"I killed myself for a reason, and that reason is you. You would've killed everyone I held dear."

Neither Yuki spoke for a bit.

"If we're not dead, where are we? Or what are we?"

"_What do the human's call it, limbo? In-between life and death. Would you like to watch your death?"_ A window appeared in the whiteness and Yuki saw herself and Byakuya. She watched herself say goodbye to Byakuya and kiss him until she lost her will to continue, and died.

"I died," Yuki murmured quietly, "I just watched myself die."

"_Not yet. You only blacked out. Right now, you're lying in the middle of the 4__th__ Squad's barracks in a coma. It's your choice if you want to live or not."_

"Why are you helping me?"

A smirk spread across _Yuki's_ face, _"There are things I want too. There's no way you'll be able to survive without my help, so here's the deal. You can either, abandon Seireitei and join Aizen-sama, but you get to keep your memories. Or you can choose to stay with Seireitei, but you'll forget everything from when Aizen-sama abandoned Soul Society to now. Oh, and if you choose to die, well, I'll just kill you and take over your body."_

"So any way you look at this, I lose."

"_You dug your own grave the moment you fell for Aizen-sama."_

Yuki's eyes widened in realization, "I would never address Sosuke with such respect, especially after his betrayal."

_Yuki _frowned mockingly, _"My, my. It seems I've been found out. However, what are you going to do? Aizen-sama's power is limitless."_

"I do not know how he could have created something that could control my subconscious. But, I know now that you are not I. We are not one. And I will kill you. Fuyushimo!" Yuki's zanpaktou formed in her hand as she called to it. As Yuki attacked, another figure formed beside _Yuki._

"Hisana," Yuki breathed. The small women looked blankly back at Yuki.

"_Did you forget about her, Byakuya's past lover? Did you think that he would just forget about her and love you?"_

"No, but I'm fully aware that Byakuya will always love her. Just like I will always love Sosuke, no matter how much I don't want to," Yuki added softly. "However, I've learned that love isn't a one time deal. That that special someone, will always remain in your heart, and to love another is not betraying him or her. If they loved you as much as you loved them, then they would want you to be happy." Yuki suddenly disappeared from where she was standing and reappeared behind _Yuki_, her zanpaktou resting on _Yuki's_ neck. "And that's why I know I can finally let go of both you and Sosuke."

_Yuki_ dissolved as the sword cut across her neck. There wasn't any blood since _Yuki_ was never real, but Yuki finally felt free, free of herself. She had accepted the fact that Sosuke would always remain with her, but she knew that there were others that were much more dear to her, and that she was dear to them.

"Rest in peace, Kuchiki Hisana," Yuki said respectively. She bowed deeply to the small women that stood beside her.

"Take care of Byakuya for me," Hisana replied, a smile on her face. Yuki nodded as Hisana began to disappear too.

A bright light filled the area, causing Yuki to close and shield her eyes.

Yuki opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was a bit blurry, but Yuki could tell she was in a medical room. Yuki turned her head to the right; the bed was a couple feet from the wall and there was a small window, a little stream of light shining through. "It must be morning," Yuki concluded. Yuki turned to the left and was shocked to see Byakuya. He was a little slumped over, but was sleeping sitting up.

Yuki slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position. She winced a little from the pain that shot through her body from her wound. Yuki looked back at Byakuya. Even in sleep, he still could look regal. Yuki cautiously reached out and brushed his bangs out of his face. Slowly, Yuki's hand brushed along the side of his face. Yuki smiled, "Thank goodness he's okay."

As Yuki drew back her hand, another hand caught her, keeping Yuki's hand against Byakuya's cheek.

"What're you doing?" Byakuya asked groggily, his eyes slowly opening. Yuki blushed slightly, "N-Nothing." Neither captain spoke for a moment.

"Byakuya, I-" Yuki began, but was cut off by Byakuya.

"Yuki, I think it's best if we didn't see each other," Byakuya said slowly and quietly.

"W-What?" Yuki stammered, "After everything that's happened, you're just going to-"

"I think it's for the best," Byakuya repeated. He stood up and took Yuki's hand. "I'll miss you," he whispered before giving her palm a quick peck and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait, Byakuya!" Yuki cried as she grabbed for him. Yuki managed to grab the sleeve of his haori, "Will you please listen to me?" Thought began to swim through Yuki's mind, "This isn't happening. It can't be. Not after-" Yuki's thoughts were shattered by Byakuya's reply.

"No, _you_ listen to me," he replied sternly. Before Yuki could say another word, Byakuya vanished and was suddenly behind Yuki. "I'm just kidding," he whispered in her ear, a smirk playing at his lips.

Yuki turned around in confusion, "What?"

"Thought you might want to know what it's like having an argument with you. You're very strong-willed you know," Byakuya whispered playfully.

"So you chose now to do it, right after I get out of a coma? _And_ you chose to dump me?"

"That's about even to dumping someone right before she betrays Seireitei, isn't it?"

Yuki didn't know how to reply, so instead she pulled Byakuya closer to her and murmured, "You talk too much," before she pressed her lips to his. Byakuya didn't oppose and kissed Yuki back with equal passion. This is what she wanted. Yuki wrapped her arms around the 6th squad captain and continued to pull him towards her until Yuki was lying on the bed. With Yuki's arms still draped around his neck, Byakuya pulled away just enough to speak.

"Don't ever do this again," he whispered.

Yuki smiled teasingly, "No promises."

Byakuya's brows furrowed as he frowned in confusion, "You know I was talking about your wound."

"I know."

"You're such a fool."

Without another word, Yuki pulled Byakuya back to her. Things were finally turning out the way Yuki wanted them to.

* * *

**THE END!**

**As so many people requested, I made Yuki live :) I think I like this ending better, hope you enjoyed this story! Can't wait to start another.**

**Luv,**

**Candygrl2008**


End file.
